No Favors Owed
by ChartersandSwordsJATM
Summary: The Straw hats arrive on an island to restock and Nami decides to go for a much needed swim. What's this about a sacred lagoon and why is it that Zoro shows up to save her? A VERY long oneshot full of adventure, romance, and lemon. ZoNa of course :)


AN: Welcome to one of our first collaborative stories. This is Ladyluckrogue and Trynia Merin proudly presenting one of our first OP fanfics. As always, read and review, and remember, constructive criticism is welcome but no flames will be tolerated :D

Also, if you like what you see, or you love this couple, please check out the Orange and Green ZoNa community on Google plus, we'd love to see ya there!

That being said, enjoy!

Disclaimer: We don't own it unfortunately but we like to play with the characters a bit :D One Piece belongs to the great Oda-sama.

Warning: Contains lemon and strong language, all yee under 18 or sensitive to that sort of thing, go away. Other than that, enjoy the show ;)

It was just another day for the Strawhat crew.

They'd landed on the island in the calm belt to restock and hunt. Brooke had remembered the island from his past when alive. Now the crew was roaming getting fruits and provisions. Yet Zoro noticed Nami was missing. He overheard Usopp and Brook as they talked about the islands native inhabitants.

"So... You are seriously telling me they fish in a sacred lagoon?" the sniper whispered.

The conversation caught his interest. "Sacred lagoon? Like the natives think it's special or something?" Zoro asked as he approached, still glancing around. Everyone else was accounted for at least, just not Nami.

"Yes," said Usopp. "Brook here just told me the priestesses would bathe in it before they were sacrificed to the volcano god..."

Zoro blinked at this piece of information. "That's a little drastic don't you think? Throwing some poor girl into a volcano." He muttered, wondering why people did these sorts of things. Considering his personal views conflicted with what people called 'gods' and in his experience they tended to be devil fruit users out to manipulate people, for fame or power. Something clicked in his mind though and he started to get a bit of a sinking feeling. He remembered Nami had been talking the night before about how nice it would be to find a place to go swimming and relax. She wouldn't though right? Not without at least telling someone on the crew that she'd headed out.

"Zoro?" Usopp mumbled. "You ok or getting the same I can't stand to be on this island disease?" Usopp looked spooked. "Human... Sacrifice... Creeps me out..."

He then began to look around him in nervousness. Zoro snapped out of his thoughts long enough before glancing at Usopp, a serious look on his face. "Have you seen Nami? Has anyone?"

"She wanted to take a bath and I told her to be careful..." Usopp confessed. He then pointed to Luffy who was eating fruit. "She went to talk to the captain..."

Zoro gritted his teeth, a hand gripping one of his sword hilts as that sinking feeling increased. He had a suspicion of where Nami might have gone and if it was right, she may get herself killed.

"You think... Oh shit!" Usopp yelped, feeling his heard pound at the same time his thoughts raced through all the possibilities. For someone as imaginative as him, they were horrible.

"Damn it..." the swordsman muttered, irritated.

At that second, the worst possible scenario went through Usopp's head. "Aggggghhh!" Two and two added up in his mind. "We got to find her!"

Zoro reached out, smacking the sniper on the back of the head. "That's not helping." He grumbled. "Luffy!" He called out.

"Yeah?" Luffy asked as he turned. Usopp tried to keep calm. He pinned his hands over his ears and shivered.

Luffy finished his fruit as they came over. "You guys lost something?"

"Yeah. Our navigator. What'd she say to you Luffy?" Zoro asked, trying to keep his calm and think through this

'"She said she was going to bathe in a lagoon over there..." Luffy mumbled, shrugging.

Usopp felt his knees shaking and gulped. "Not the one that was over by the volcano?"

Zoro stared at Luffy, feeling a little stunned that he said it so off hand, so casual, feeling genuine fear starting to creep through him.

"Zoro, let's go!" the sniper yelled, waving his arms wildly. "She's in danger!"

Luffy blinked in confusion. "Say what. Why?"

"Stupid witch decided to go get herself turned into a human sacrifice that's why..." Zoro grumbled. "I should just let them but with my luck she'd come back and haunt me for the rest of my life for not saving her." He grumbled, not meaning the words but needing to vent. His mind was running through their options.

"It's this way!" Usopp stammered.

Only realizing what his sniper said, Luffy yelped."Oh crap! Nami! Usopp… Zoro you got to help her!"

The swordsman grumbled, about to conk his captain on the head as well as the sniper. "What do you think I'm about to go do? I just hope they haven't captured her yet. How long ago did she leave?"

"A half hour,' 'gulped Luffy, stomach sinking.

Zoro ran the calculations in his head. Maybe if he was lucky, she'd taken her time walking there and would just be getting there. If he hurried maybe, he could stop her. Maybe she hadn't swum yet. "I gotta hurry..." He grumbled. The thought of never seeing Nami again, as much as she drove him insane sometimes, was too awful to contemplate.

"Follow the path..." Said Usopp. "And don't get lost!"

"I don't get lost!" Zoro shot back with surprising venom in his voice as he started down the path indicated. He wasn't even sure if Usopp was on his heels at this point, focusing on running as fast as he could.

Thankfully, the path was well marked with orange leaves and signs. As he rounded the trees, he heard a waterfall. The air hung thick with moisture that pooled on the leaves.

Zoro slowed to a walk as he saw the waterfall emptying in to a clear beautiful lagoon. It was hot and humid but the entire place was almost surreal in its beauty as he glanced around. He'd have time to admire it later after he found Nami. He kept an eye out, looking for anything that would clue him in to her location. Not far away on the banks, he spotted her clima tact pouch and sandals. A pair of jeans was also folded by them.

He approached quickly. If she'd left her clima tact she couldn't be far, though the folded clothes and Nami not being her was a bit worrying. He glanced around. Just where in the hell could she be? Near the waterfall, he saw a figure in the mist, rubbing a sponge over her body. The water was to her thighs and she was pulling off the damp t-shirt that stuck to her curves in all the the wrong ways.

"Mmmmmm so good," she sighed.

Zoro froze, his eyes taking in the sight of her unable to stop. He knew time was of the essence at this point but it wasn't every day he saw something like this. Hell, he knew it was wrong to stare at her like this but he couldn't tear his eyes away. The swordsman watched as she threw the shirt down, the look of bliss on her face as she dunked under the water for a moment, her wet hair catching the light. At some point, he was able to close his mouth and get most of his brain working enough to approach the bank nearest to her. She was going to kick his ass for this, but he figured it was worth it if he saved her from being thrown into a volcano. Hell at this point she could do whatever she wanted to him and he was powerless to stop her. He cursed, inwardly horrified at himself that she had this kind of power of him.

Nami's lacey blue panties, boyshorts, were the last to go as she slid them down and tossed them to the bank. She rubbed her breasts with the sponge as she lifted her arm. Zoro could only see hints of her in the mist. Both her legs pressed together before she worked her arm down her inner thigh. For some reason she thought of Zoro and it made her body tingle.

He was about to call out when he saw her again, glimpsing the way she moved, water glistening off of her as ran the sponge over her curves. There was a small smile on her face for a moment, an almost heated look of contentment that crossed her features and he nearly choked. Damn it...he was supposed to be saving her. He tore his eyes from her turning to the side, taking a few breaths before he called out to her. "Nami! We need to get out of here now!"

Nami blinked and let out a choked gasp. "Zoro? How... Did you find me? And why are you staring pervert!"

She put a hand over her breasts and the other over herself lower down. Zoro saw she was blushing crimson all over as she half stumbled trying to get to the bank.

"You wish witch! Don't flatter yourself." He growled out, making sure, he wasn't actually staring as her attention turned to him. He managed to glance at her, keeping his eyes focused on hers as she approached.

"Get dressed and let's go." He said far more calmly than he felt.

"The hell why?" Nami spluttered as she struggled into a bikini top and hunted for her panties. She managed to grab a new pair as she grabbed her clima tact and reached for her tight pants with the twin circles on the sides. Zoro turned his back, allowing her the privacy to get dressed as he scanned the treeline. Something wasn't right. They weren't alone.

He instinctively stepped in front of her, blocking her from view as his eyes scanned the trees, hearing movement in them, footsteps. She was just about to put her pants on when she made a grab for her clima tact.

"Shit... Zoro what's going on," she hissed. Unbuttoned and unzipped she accidentally dropped her jeans around her ankles. At least she wore her bikini top and panties. He ignored the fact that the very attractive woman who he'd just seen in all her glory was currently close enough to him that he could feel her breath against him and the fact that she still wasn't all the way dressed. He needed to focus on something other than how hot she made him or they were going to be in a world of trouble.

An arrow zinged towards then, followed by another. She bit back a scream and hid behind Zoro trusting him. His hand closed over the hilt of his sword as he drew it, waiting. He blocked the two arrows with ease, looking for where they were coming from, feeling Nami's hands grip onto the back of his shirt.

"Had to get yourself turned into a sacrifice right? This is impressive even for you..." He muttered back at her.

"Sacrifice? You're shitting me aren't you, swordsman? If you are I'm going to clobber you!" she stammered. Clutching her pouch with the clima tact, and the pouch with her money she held them to her ample bosom, abandoning her clothes. Out of the jungle natives emerged, pointing arrows at them. Nami froze, knowing if she moved wrong, it would be a mistake.

"They think you're a priestess or something that swam in their sacred pond or whatever. Now they want to throw you in a volcano. I'm almost tempted to let them." Zoro grumbled, low enough to where only she could hear him.

"I'm sorry I didn't know," Nami whispered, hooking the strap to her pouch over one arm. Because Zoro's body blocked her from view she could manage to get the bars of her weapon out and twist them slowly together out of sight.

"Surrender the girl," mumbled the one who looked like their leader. Oh hell no, Nami thought, grimacing at the males clad in grass skirts, overtop cut jeans that were like Luffy's. Traces of modern civilization like gold watches featured on some of the men's wrists while others wore anachronisticly shredded T shirts woven with beads and sharks teeth. Most of them wore masks that covered the upper halves of their faces, resembling lava lizards. Masks that had been ornately carved from wood and painted brightly with flame designs.

Zoro's eyes focused on the man that spoke, his hands gripping the hilt of Wado Ichimonji tightly. "What happens if I don't?"

"You both die," said the same man. His mask covered the majority of his face to the extent that she could only see the bottom of his chin.

"You have a lot of balls thinking you can take me out with some arrows and a few spears." Zoro told the man seriously, his eyes focused and sharp as he dismissively glanced at the men he had with him. "You can't just come up here and demand to take her. Pick another option."

Through the mask painted with natural dyes the leader grunted, "Unless the gods say she's someone else's..."

"Someone else's?" Zoro interupted, clearly not impressed. Nami had to almost laugh and feel sorry for the poor jerks eying her behind him. They had no fucking clue who they were dealing with.

"And just how exactly would these 'Gods' determine that she was someone else's? What does that even mean?" Zoro asked. He glanced around at the men again. The only disadvantage they had was the numbers game. If both he and Nami fought their way out of this they would more than likely make it, but it'd be tough considering they were outnumbered.

They frowned and glared back at him through their half masks. The beat up faded sneakers some wore contrasted with the sandals that others had, which were made of grasses. Nami couldn't make up her mind if they were modern people going native, or native people who had incorporated modern technology but kept their traditions alive for the sake of passing them on. Some traditions though could be easily chosen to abandon. In a low guttural voice the leader rasped, "You're not from here... And yet you invade our sacred place..."

Nami clung to Zoro trying to keep her voice from wavering. Her hand reached for her money pouch, something familiar as she blurted out, "I didn't know. I'm sorry. Look I can pay..."

"Don't think it's money they want." Zoro told her, glancing to the chief. "Right? You don't want money. So tell what it is we have to do to all walk out of this? "

"You must honor the gods," said the leader slowly. Zoro snorted. Yeah, not happening.

Nami tensed and looked at her clima tact. "Will the gods care if you take outsiders?" She muttered getting an idea.

Zoro didn't apologize to the man for blatantly disregarding their 'sacred place' as he called it. He could care less about those sorts of things. Not to mention he didn't view people too kindly that decided to use a place like this to determine the fate of people. How many innocent people had been lured here and sacrificed he wondered.

He heard Nami's question and spared a glance at her. "I think that's what they do Nami. I think they wait to lure people in like you who don't know better."

"What if he gets mad...?" Nami whispered as she gripped her clima tact. Zoro saw her starting to generate bubbles from it. From behind him, it looked as if Zoro were making them.

"What are you doing?" Zoro muttered. He could guess but he wasn't sure he liked the idea. It was worth a shot though. He gripped his sword, closing his eyes, summoning his haki, though not for an attack, but more to add to Nami's little trick.

"Fooling them with mirage tempo," she whispered. "Now... Just fire off an attack and scare them, and run..."

Clouds started to rumble and distort their image into five of them. He smelled the ozone of the clouds overhead.

"We're surrounded you know," Zoro told her, nonetheless drawing a second blade. "Not sure how many more are in the woods."

"Then you have a better idea?" She asked as she stood back to back with him.

"Not really...let me try something and if it doesn't work, I'll attack and we'll go with yours." He told her, focusing on their leader again, who seemed a little spooked by what he was seeing. "Want to elaborate on what you said before. What proof do you need that she doesn't belong to this 'God' of yours?"

"That she is the property of another man, and is already claimed,' muttered the high priest.

Nami blinked at this and shivered, not liking this. "Male chauvinist shit heads..."

Zoro had to agree. They were pretty primitive in their ideals all things considered. He made a face, staring the man down. "And how exactly do you determine that. I don't suppose you'll just take her word for it?" Zoro asked, not liking this either, disgusted by the whole thing.

"No, women are just instruments of pleasure," said the priest scoffing as he raised his war club. Nami cussed as she pressed herself to Zoro.

"This is my fault," she muttered to him. "I'm sorry..."

Already Zoro saw that Nami was barely holding it together. From the way she clutched his shirt to how she shrank down behind him it was obvious he triggered some flashbacks she would just as soon forget.

"We'll talk about this later." Zoro promised her, his tone saying that it was far from over. "Right now we need to get out of here alive."

He turned his attention to the leader and sneered at the priest's words. "Bet women are just throwing themselves at your feet with lines like that."

They seemed as if they were shrinking away. Nami muttered, "I'll give you whatever you want Zoro... If you get us out of this..."

He was surprised by her words, more than a little put off by them but chose not to answer as he focused on the priest. "And you won't take my word either then?" He asked.

"You're a man and a warrior. Your words weigh heavy but...you must answer a few questions, prove the truth in your words..." the man sneered, stepping forwards. Nami could smell the testosterone crackling between the two males facing off. One who bugged the crap out of her but featured in her nightly fantasies, while the other made her almost want to vomit.

Zoro raised brow, holding his ground. as the man approached.

Zoro tensed, feeling Nami do the same behind him. He'd give it another minute but then he was going to attack, think of some way to fight their way out. "What questions?" He gritted out, not liking this priest's ugly sneer as he approached.

"Does she pleasure a man like he was a god, dies she scream a man's name in lust..." he snickered.

Nami's clouds dispersed as she lost her nerve. She pressed her face to Zoro's back. The war club was spun and pointed at Nami.

Zoro was livid hearing the man blatantly ask and expect him to answer that. He felt Nami bury her face into his back, no doubt hating this even more than him. He knew her past vaguely and could only imagine the things playing through her head right now. "What business is it of yours what she does or doesn't do?" Zoro demanded, doing his best to block Nami with his body.

"All women are whores if the gods till they are purified and broken in..." cackled the man. Nami heard a "phutt" of compressed air before she felt something barely prick her arm. It had come from behind.

He felt Nami starting to crumple behind him and managed to catch her, noting with relief she was more dazed than unconscious. He could see the fear in her eyes. Some sort of paralysis substance then? The hell? He needed to deal with this and fast as he eased Nami to the ground, his hand reaching to draw a final sword, eyes never leaving the approaching men or their leader.

"Get him!" The priest cried as he motioned. Suddenly arrows shot forwards at the swordsman. They sliced through the air whistling as they flew.

His anger was beginning to simmer over as he placed the sword in his mouth, speaking around it. "You know...I've face so called 'Gods' before..." Zoro said, blocking the arrows a few imbedding in trees around him.

"You have?" Asked the high priest, stunned. He tried to maintain composure and drew an obsidian blade.

He then advanced on Zoro spinning it. "Death blossom!"

He summoned his haki, feeling it begin to burn around him, casting an almost demonic glow around him. "You're 'God' doesn't scare me. You, your men, him, you can all come get me if you dare." He said, deceptively calm. He closed his eyes, "Nine sword style: Asura." He called out, feeling the illusion spring to life.

The men screamed and backed away as the priest stopped in fear. "The devil of the volcano!" he howled as he dropped to his knees.

"I've been called a lot of things." Zoro said darkly, the nine blades gleaming around him. "Drop the antidote at my feet and run before I change my mind. If I see a single one of you or your men, I will cut them down. If this antidote doesn't work I will hunt you to the ends of the earth." Zoro swore darkly. Then again, he more than likely wasn't going to let them all live.

Seeing this the priest then dropped a vial at Zoro's feet. He shouted to his men who all turned and ran. Nami moaned as she heard this, her vision swimming. All she could see was the red glow from the figure in front of her, and see the light gleaming off his blades. It would scare the hell out of anyone, modern or not.

Zoro stopped only to pick the vial up, his feet moving toward the remaining fear struck men as well as the priest. "Ichibugin." He called out, his swords pointing as a shock wave of haki burst forth, knocking the men back that had turned back to face him, taking them out, tearing up the ground around them.

"Mmmm..." she groaned as she felt this. Struggling to move she barely raised her arm.

He stood, the swords fanned out, the flames of his haki sending a terrifying image to the retreating men. When he was sure they were gone, he took a breath, letting his haki evaporate around him, feeling the illusion disappear. Zoro sheathed his swords, hurrying over to where Nami lay and crouching beside her. "I've got this." He told her holding the vial up to her face.

She murmured, "You... You did it..." As she tried to move, she felt him stop her.

His arm went around her, lifting her so she was reclining against it as he opened her, lifting her so she was reclining against it as he opened the vial, helping her drink it down. He sat, watching for a few minutes, hoping it would work

She soon started to move and twitched. Zoro saw her limbs convulse as her muscles were released and she took a huge breath. Next, she blinked up at him, eyes hazy but un drugged.

"I owe you a lot," she said sheepishly.

Zoro shrugged, as she still leaned against him, happy to see she was able to move, that she was ok. "Don't worry about it."

"But I said that I'd give you anything," she murmured as she wrinkled her nose nose. "You turning down a deal?"

His eyes were amused as he glanced down at her, though he felt a little angry that that she just assumed she could pay him off, that she owed him anything. "I'm not you Nami. I don't care about that kind of stuff. You're safe and you didn't get thrown in a volcano. All in all it's a pretty good day."

Then she managed a smile, though she still looked as if she were pouting. Then she blushed taking in her undressed state. It would be one thing if she wore the proper bikini bottoms, but that strange phenomenon about underwear and bathing suits set in. Bathing suits were meant to be seen by men, but underwear was far more intimage. "You... Saw me... Naked!"

Zoro eyed her warily. "You aren't going to hit me are you?"

"No," she said as she wrapped and arm around his neck and pecked his cheek. He was sure he would get whiplash from the sudden change in mood. "That's part of your reward."

"Alright alright, get off me..." He muttered, not really wanting her to, but aware at her state of undress. Not to mention he was still aggrivated over this whole reward thing. Did she really think she could just buy him off like that? What was her deal? At the same time he felt his body responding to her closeness, the smell of her, the way her body had brushed against his, short as the contact was. Why was it that this woman could get through his usually unshakable control? What the hell was wrong with him? It'd been too long since he'd gotten laid obviously. That had to be it.

Nami let go, but then saw his slight blush, the way he shifted to get to his feet, looking to make a quick escape.

"Someone should take care if that predicament," she murmured as she saw his pants tenting. Amused she moved closer to him.

Zoro cursed at his slip of control, turning away from her and walking towards some rocks near the waterfall. Had to be adrenaline right? Otherwise, he'd never lost control in front of her like that. Maybe if he meditated, moved away from her, he could forget this happened. He could hear her footsteps following him as he walked.

"Go away Nami..." He warned.

She then muttered, "You want me to help you with that?"

He turned and saw she was stepping into her jeans, and in the process of pulling them up at least. His heart pounded in his ears at her question and he glanced at her, "What?" he asked, not sure if he'd heard her right, completely confused at this point.

She came over to him and murmured, "No shame in the flagpole rising. I can help you relieve it so you can go on your way to meditate?"

His mouth opened and closed as she approached. He watched her as she approached the seductive sway of her hips as she moved closer to him, the faint but confident smile on her face. Damn, had she always been this attractive? Nami slid her arms around him and leaned up to peck his lips as she held onto him. He saw she was serious. He felt his resolve weakening as her arms went around him, her lips touching his even as he pulled back a bit. He held still watching her. If he pushed her away he might hurt her feelings but it was better than the alternative right? "You aren't obligated to give me anything or do this. I don't need a reward or anything for saving you. That's not right."

"I'm not doing it as a reward," she muttered. "But cause I want to..."

For tense seconds her heart pounded. Of course he figured she only wanted to repay him in sex like in beri's. Nami wasn't beneath doing such a thing, though she bragged about it far more than she actually followed through. The closest she'd gotten was charging people for looking at her naked in a bath.

She swallowed hard. "You damn swordsman, making me fall for you."

Then she blushed and slapped a hand over her mouth as she tried to wriggle away. The shock of her words washed over him, breaking him out of his stupor. His hand gripped hers as she began to move away, "What did you say?" he asked.

"I... Oops..." she mumbled as she stuck her tongue out. "I uh... Just... "

A small smile crossed his features, as he looked at her, his earlier resistance to her gone, broken by her confession of her feelings. How the hell was he supposed to turn her down when she went and told him that? Then again was he usuing her by capitalizing on that? Was he even sure how he felt at this point. He'd done his best to avoid thinking about how he felt about her because the truth of it was it confused him. She drove him insane in more ways than one on a daily basis but he was beginning to think that maybe there was a little more to it than that.

"Why are you looking at me like a prized katana?" she snapped, balling her fists at her sides.

An idea came to him. She'd probably kill him for it but it was too good to resist as his eyes continued to look at her, darkening as he approached her. She was watching him warily as he approached her, kicking his boots off. As he closed the distance between them, he pulled his shirt over his head seeing her eyes widen a bit. "You know what I feel like doing?" he asked as he approached.

"W... What?" Nami stammered, turned on by his predatory look.

His grin turned wicked as he moved quickly grabbing her up over his shoulder. "Going for a swim." He grinned, half a second before he dropped them both into the lagoon

"You're nuts!" she screamed as he carried her off and she hit the water. Then she felt him drawing her pants off.

He broke the surface laughing as she sputtered, more in outrage than anything, his hands moving to peel the wet denim from her legs. "Not sure you really need these." He said as her eyes watched him, desire begin to cloud them

He managed to get them off of her; no easy task considering they were painted on when they were dry and waterlogged they clung to her even more. He balled them up, tossing them onto the rocks, they'd jumped from with the rest of their belongings, and they landed near his swords.

"Roronoa Zoro!" she spluttered as she attacked him. Rather she lunged forwards and tackled him in the water. However, he had lunged out if reach and she sank like a stone only to bob up looking for him.

"Zoro?" she mumbled glancing around. "Where are you swordsman?"

Zoro had dived under the water, swimming around her to come up behind her, his mouth close to her ear as his hands reached out to touch her shoulders. "Right here..." He chuckled.

She shivered as she felt him behind her. Yet once she knew it was him she leaned back. Her legs were barely touching the bottom as she tread water.

Zoro stood comfortably in the deep water having a height advantage over her. His hands touched her, moving from her shoulders over her body, feeling her curves as he turned her to face him. There was a playful smile on his face but a hint of something more, his eyes dark with desire as he watched her expression. He was beginning to move, walking backwards step by step, to where it grew shallower on one side. The waterfall was behind him off to the side, but there was another few rocks that seemed to extend up behind the waterfall, creating a space between the sheer cliff that the wall of water raced down and the water itself. He turned her in the water, his hands moving across her body before lifting her with ease onto the rocks in front of him. He took just a moment to admire her barely clothed figure, his hands touching over her legs before he placed his hands on either side of her hips, hoisting himself out of the water, forcing her to lean back as his body pressed against hers.

Nami's breath grew more labored as she glanced at him. Being alone behind the waterfall felt forbidden Cool stone against her back made Nami yelp." It's fucking cold!"

She leaned into him with a yelp of protest. He felt her press into him, her chest against his as he pulled himself completely out of the water, leaning over her a bit. Streams of water ran off of him as he pressed close, hearing her protest of the cold. Truth be told, it wasn't all that warm back there, neither was the water, but he knew things would heat up soon enough things went the way he planned.

She pushed hard in protest, not liking the feel of her back to stone. If it had been wood or brick, she'd be fine but the stone. It reminded her of being slammed up against the wall in Arlong Park by one of the fish men. Zoro had no way of knowing this for she never told him.

Zoro leaned up, feeling her pushing at him, allowing her to slip out from underneath him, confusion on his face. Had he overstepped his bounds with her? Had he done something wrong? Maybe he hadn't thought this through.

"Not the stone..." she pleaded. "Not against the cold stone... A tree or wall fine but not the stone..."

His eyes were on hers, the smug confidence from minutes ago gone replaced by seriousness. He saw the panic in her eyes and he thought about backing off entirely, though she was sending him mixed signals, her hand gripping onto him despite the demons she seemed to be fighting. "What would make you comfortable?" He asked carefully "Or we don't have to..." he assured her.

"On the ground, or against a tree..Or on top of you... In your arms..." Her eyes looked up at his, touched about his concern. "Can you hold me up?"

He felt her hand slide up his chest, tracing the scars. Zoro's eyes searched hers, seeing the spooked expression starting to fade, looking for any sign that she was uncomfortable around him. She'd seemed fine a minute ago; her eyes had been hazy with desire. Maybe he was over thinking things. He nodded at her question, getting to his feet and holding out a hand.

She then grasped his hand, her eyes full of interest again. Nami glanced at his legs purring, "Sexy ankles..."

He saw her looking right at the scars. He chuckled at her comment, rolling his eyes. "If you say so..." He still wore his pants, having not bothered to take them off before leaping into the water earlier with her, though he'd rolled them up to avoid stepping on them. He was beginning to think maybe he should have just stripped down to his boxers but then again it'd been a spur of the moment idea. He watched as her eyes drank him in, smirking a bit at her expression.

She then kissed his chest, licking along the huge diagonal scar. Her hands massaged the tight muscles, his skin vibrating under her purr. Now he saw the nape of her neck though her hair and noticed a small berri tattoo at the base. Under that was the symbol for chikara.

His breath hitched as her mouth worked over his scar, and he felt a shiver run through him as she began to touch him. Any loss in the mood from earlier was immediately made up for as he felt his body respond, surprised how hard he was and he'd barely touched her. His hands trailed over her shoulders, running through her hair, noticing the marking. "That's new..." He muttered, surprised, having never realized she had a tattoo there before. His fingers trailed over the symbols, tracing them.

"You're the only one who's seen them so far other than Robin..." she confessed. "The chikara made me think of you."

As she turned she muttered, "Are your swords ok out there?"

Concern filled her face as she turned. He was stunned by her words, touched. How had he missed this? How had he not realized the way she looked at him. He saw her face, the concern there as she asked and gave her a nod. "There's no one around for miles..."

"Good, if anyone steals them I'll scratch their eyes out..." She said this sweetly but he heard the seriousness.

He chuckled, "They'll be fine for a bit, unless you plan on distracting me for longer than that...than let me know and I'll go get them..." He said, a teasing light in his eyes.

Nami smirked. "Can you handle me that long?"

The smirk that crossed his face was similar to the one he had in battle, when he was facing a challenge. "You should know better than to ask me that..."

Her hands danced over his scarred chest while she moved into him. "Oh and what will you do about it, mmm?"

Now only in panties and her bikini top she pressed tightly to his body. Damn he felt fine and hard.

"Teach you not to underestimate me for starters..." He grinned, his mouth dropping to her neck, nipping and moving his mouth, his tongue soothing where his teeth grazed. He pressed into her body, letting her feel how much he wanted her.

Gasping she melted against him, then let him have full access to her smooth neck. His mouth that typically manipulated swords now worked expertly on her skin. "That mouth... What else can you do with it?" she moaned.

She felt it curve against her skin in amusement as his mouth continued its path down her neck. One of his hands reached up, cupping her breast through the thin fabric of her bikini top. He could feel her nipple, peaked from either the cold or arousal or both and his thumb flicked across it, teasing her through the cloth as his mouth trailed to her collarbone.

"Sneak.." she whispered surprised at his initiative.

"Say the word and I'll stop..." He said against her skin, taunting, teasing. Now she leaned down and licked his shoulder before she hugged him to her. He chuckled pulling back to look at her. She definitely didn't want him to stop. She was flushed, her eyes hazy.

"Keep going..." she panted. Topaz eyes filled with need. "Show me what you can do..."

His eyes were on hers as he reached back, untying her bikini top, his hands trailing across the skin of her neck as he worked the knots free, his eyes leaving hers to watch as it dropped, revealing her breasts. His mouth dropped to her collarbone again, resuming it's former path as if it had never left, this time moving lower, his tongue darting out to trace the curve of one before his mouth followed.

Sighing Nami closed her eyes and let herself feel. This was heavenly, and she didn't want him to stop. So used to giving pleasure she hadn't received it in forever. Her fingers massaged his scalp.

Her breasts were amazing, more so than he'd thought when he'd caught a glimpse of them earlier through her wet t-shirt. They were warm, smooth and amazingly soft and despite their size, the fit into his hands as if they were made to me there. He took his time, his mouth exploring one thoroughly while his hand explored the other. He could hear her whimpers and noises of pleasure, feel her fingers in his hair. He switched, his mouth moving to her other breast, this time taking a more direct route, his tongue teasing across her nipple, feeling her shiver against him.

"Why Zoro, I didn't know you were a breast man..." she hoarsely panted. Kneading his scalp, she then massaged her way down his neck to feel the corded muscles.

"A lot of things you don't know about me." He replied before continuing, his mouth drawing the hardened peak into it, drawing a sound of pleasure from her as he upped the game a bit, using his tongue and teeth, feeling her breathing heavily. "So good..." she breathed.

Just the possibilities of the hidden secrets she could learn about his virtually unknown past tantalized the cat burglar. Just getting this intimate could be lucrative, not that she would sell his secrets, but the thought did cross her mind briefly. Smooth hard muscles tensed and relaxed under her ministrations. "L... Like what?"

Now he had her full attention. Sanji would romance her smoothly but she wanted that physical contact. So far, Zoro's aim was solely to please her. Such a rare treat she wanted to melt into a puddle of goo.

His mouth paused, releasing her breast as he glanced up at her briefly suspicious, before he relaxed a bit. "Ask anything you want. You never know a person until you make the effort to get to know them." He told her, his words were serious, with a slight tone of warning there, subtle. His mouth complied to her request, working over her breast with more fervor than earlier. She felt his hand trail over her hip to her thigh, trailing over the skin there

Zoro could tell how relaxed she felt now, thanks to him yet she shifted because she grew wet.

"Ahhhh... You're driving me crazy... " Nami whimpered. Her legs parted a bit to let him explore.

He felt her shift a bit, a subtle movement, spreading her legs just a bit more and he took it as an invitation to continue, his hand moving up her inner thigh coming to rest on her damp panties.

"I can tell.." he said against her skin, his mouth leaving her breast to trail back up her neck as his fingers slipped past the cloth to touch her, feeling how hot and wet she really was

"Damn..." he muttered against her ear, feeling a jolt of desire go through him, just feeling her, imagining how amazing she was going to feel around him.

Those fingers were driving her mad to the extent she squeezed on him in invitation. "Oooh Zoro..." she purred.

"Those talented fingers... This is not fair! If I knew you could do this..."

"What would you have done?" He asked, he asked, slipping a finger into her, then a second, determined to work her into a frenzy.

"Ahhhh I'd have... Ohh... asked you to do this sooner..." she cried, before she sucked on his neck.

Forcing a knee between his legs, she rubbed it into his groin to show him how much she wanted to return the favor. Her legs started to give way so she leaned heavily on him. Tightly she grabbed him and reached around to squeeze his ass.

His eyes closed for a moment as he fought for control, his fingers working over her, he could feel just how tight she was as he clenched around them and he used his thumb, working quickly, his eyes watching her as she came undone in his arms.

"Ahhhhhhaaaahaaaaa!" Nami screamed, shaking hard. She collapsed boneless into his arms seeing blinding lights and a huge burst of richly pleasure.

He supported her, her legs unable to do it as he watched her ride it out, his fingers toying with her a bit. As she started to come down, still shuddering he removed his hand from her panties watching as she opened her eyes to blink up at him hazily.

"Damn..." she panted. "That counts as you doing whatever you want... But I haven't done anything for you yet..."

Her hands massaged his back on am effort to return the favor. His was panting a bit as he took her hand, letting her feel how painfully hard he was. "I'm not going to last very long if you toy with me..." He admitted, his eyes dark with need. "I want you Nami...I want to feel you around me."

Smiling at this she purred, "I can accommodate that, swordsman..."

Shakily she unzipped his pants and pulled them down to his knees. Then she pulled down his boxers so he was now free. Nami lifted her leg, about to guide him in. Zoro took her hand, guiding her to hang on to him as he lifted her against him

"That's a huge weapon," she gasped looking at him.

"I've been told it's...adequate." He teased as he felt her body mold against is, felt her legs wrap around his hips. He groaned, feeling her rock against him. Then she took him and slipped him inside, letting out a groan at the effort to take him in.

"Ohh shit it's big," Nami panted. She rocked her hips experimentally, then let out a sigh of bliss.

Zoro let out a gasp, his control slipping for a moment as he felt her around him, painfully tight, his face tense as he breathed to avoid embarrassing himself right then and there. "Fuck..." He muttered. "You're tight..."

"Well you're huge!" she whimpered. "I can feel you all the way inside..."

She remained still waiting for him to move so he'd have control. Close to the spiky green hair that was amazingly soft her nose pressed inhaling his distinctive musky scent. His muscles quivered like a mass of coiled springs ready to burst. Such power hummed through him that she could virtually feel the haki in him.

"You complaining?" He panted as he rocked his hips, beginning to move, his eyes shutting against the sensation. Damn, she felt amazing around him.

She gripped his shoulders and purred, "No... Hell no... You feel so good..."

Nami then squeezed and rocked on him to show him how much she appreciated him saving her life. Yet she sensed he wanted to please her equally. Her eyes fluttered shut in sheer bliss.

Her legs laced around his waist as he held her, her hands clinging to his shoulders as he moved. After a moment, he stilled walking with her moving over to one of the walls, a hand reaching out to brace himself as he continued, moving his hips against hers, giving in and letting himself get lost in the sensations. His arm wrapped around her as he moved pressing them tighter for more contact as he picked up the pace as much as he was able, drowning in the feel of her.

"N... Now you can put me against the wall... I trust you..." she whispered.

He heard the sincerity in her voice. Zoro's eyes met hers as he pressed her against the wall, giving him a little more advantage, letting him rock against her harder and deeper. He was breathing heavily.

"Ahhh Zoro!" she cried, massaging him from inside as she moved faster. "Yes... Yes... There!"

Now Nami's eyes lit up with lust only he could satisfy. "I'm going to c..."

A huge burst of tingly pleasure slammed into her like a typhoon. Her toes curled at the same time she screamed his name. She didn't have to say it, he could feel her muscles around him starting to move in that tell tale way as she tightened her body arching into his. He held back for only a few seconds before he felt himself tensing, hearing her calling his name and he swore he saw stars for a second as he came. He'd heard people talk about that but never really thought one could experience pleasure so intense that they'd be light headed. It was by far the most intense he'd ever felt.

All horrid memories associated with cold stone shattered. Nami whimpered as she felt him empty into her. It felt incredible to have his passion inside her. She leaned on him hoping he wouldn't pull away as other men did. If that damn high priest saw them now he'd be sure she was his.

Zoro felt himself lean into her, his head dropping to her shoulder as he fought to catch his breath, his heart feeling like it was about to burst out of his chest any minute now. His vision was clearing and he could still feel himself twitching inside her. The occasional shudder still ran through her as well, sending a jolt of sensation through him. He made sure to brace himself with his arm so that not all his weight was on her.

Nami didn't want to move. She had never felt such a connection with a sexy partner and it was scary, yet incredible. Instinct told her Zoro held nothing back, which made her suspect he had quite a deeper desire just now satiated.

His hand touched the small of her back, caressing the skin there and he kissed her shoulder lightly, lifting his head to look at her, feeling something inside him constrict at the way she was looking at him right now. He almost wanted to be pissed off by her look, that admiring way she looked at him but at the same time, he couldn't deny it was doing something to him. Since when had just sex turned him into such a sap? Somehow, he realized though this was different from any other woman he'd ever been with. He didn't want to let her go. He wanted this again.

Nami shivered at this. It wasn't supposed to happen! This was just sex, make that damn awesomeness, yet he terrified her. At the same time, she wanted more.

"The hell was that..." she stammered. "You are too fucking good at this!"

He chuckled a bit, reaching to touch her face. Of all the women he'd been with, he'd rarely ever kissed them, almost never really. Yet the urge was there, to make this different. Yet he knew if he gave in it was over, she'd have him and there wouldn't be a damn thing he could do. There was a disconnect in his brain though because he felt himself closing the gap between them, his lips touching hers. Nami let out a whimper. She had kissed men before but never like this.

His eyes closed as he lost himself in the kiss, feeling Nami respond, let him in. He was drowning in the taste of her, the sensation. She had no idea what he was thinking at this moment, with no intention of claiming him in any way. Just showing him how much she wanted him to feel good because she owed him her life. Plus he'd snared her heart. Her tongue moved by itself through slightly parted lips. Oh no, this was bad! He had her.

His tongue moved across hers in a slow burning kiss. He was positive he was giving way to much away but couldn't find it in him to care at this point. Worst that could happen is that she didn't feel the same, that her earlier words were more from the heat of the moment. Then he'd have to deal with it. Zoro pulled back for air, his eyes watching Nami's, his face far less guarded than usual. Hell, at this point, she probably could read him like a book and he wasn't sure whether to say anything, seeing the slightly wary look she was giving him. She was scared because she felt drawn to him.

"This isn't fair! I'm falling for you..." she whimpered.

He swallowed hard, hearing the words again, her admitting them. "I'm not sure you're alone in that..." He admitted reluctantly.

Nami looked at him nervously. That lump in her throat made it hard to talk. "What do we do about it?"

"What do you want to do?" He asked her seriously, his face growing more guarded

"Try and work this out?" she mumbled. Besides the sex felt addictive.

"It's a dangerous game we're playing here..." He told her, "Sex is sex but this? This is different..." He said carefully, seeing her face grow more guarded as well by the second. "But I'm willing to try under a couple conditions."

"Conditions? Like terms if a contract?" she mumbled. "Since when is any of this a game?"

"Something like that..." He agreed. They were still intimately joined and he pulled back a bit separating them with reluctance but he needed to keep a clear head. "It isn't a game Nami. It never was. That's why we need some rules before someone gets hurt."

She nodded, retrieving her top and her panties to get dressed again. Wrapping her arms around herself she muttered, "So talk already."

He watched her move, her body language defensive as he too found his boxers and pants, putting them on once more. For a brief instant Nami saw they were light powder blue in color, with an elastic stretchy top. Not that she was in the habit of looking at men's underwear but for some reason she imagined herself stealing a pair to slip into after sex.

"The crew. This doesn't interfere with that all right. I don't need anyone thinking I'm getting favors or vice versa just because we're sleeping with each other."

She nodded slowly. Swallowing hard she felt her head aching. Still she listened to the terms and conditions tumbling out of his mouth rapid fire. That damn swordsman could be so dense and such a prick sometimes she wanted to smack him in the head! He had all the emotional tact of a charging rhino.

"That goes for if something happens between us, whether it be a fight or..." He stopped, not wanting to think about if this didn't work out. He was too emotionally invested already and it scared the hell out of him. "Crew business is just that. We keep it professional." He told her.

She nodded, biting her lip. "Uh huh.."

"Last one..." Zoro said, "We don't get in the way of each other's dreams, no matter what. I'll defeat Mihawk and you're going to map the world. We don't stop each other from that no matter what."

Glancing down she pinched her arm. "No way I'd want to do that.." She ground her teeth together and mumbled, "Where are my pants..."

"I threw them by my swords." Zoro told her, raising a brow at her reaction. "Anything else you want to add?"

She mumbled, "Maybe it's just better to keep things as they are.."

Sighing she pinched the bridge of her nose. "But I can't." She looked seriously at him.

"This is the real thing, isn't it? We can't go back to how things are... because of how we feel..."

Zoro crossed his arms looking at her. "You think that we can just go back to the way things were after today? After a few minutes ago? Maybe you can but I can't just forget that happened." He said, a hint of hurt in his voice.

Her eyes met his as she nodded slowly. "I can't do that to you. Because I care too much."

She then walked over and clung to him. "I can't and you can't , and I suck at feelings and romance."

He'd been about to go on the defensive before he heard the last part and it tore down the anger he'd been beginning to feel as he looked at her. "So do I but I think you know that, the feelings part at least." Zoro sighed looking away for a moment. "You know, my experience with women has been brothel girls and barmaids, you think I know much of anything about admitting feeling?"

Nami sighed in relief, laughing. "Same here, but I was sometimes the brothel woman..."

She grabbed his hand. "Let's get our things and talk some more."

Zoro gave a nod, his hand still in hers as they picked their way over the rocks towards where their things were. His swords as well as his boots and shirt where right where he'd left them, along with Nami's pants. She then pulled her pants on with her sandals and tugged her tee shirt over her head. Then she picked up one of his swords. Zoro saw her wiping the dust and dirt off the sheath.

He'd been in the process of sliding two of his swords into his haramaki when he tensed as she picked up Wado Ichimonji though he relaxed a bit, knowing she meant no harm. Nami handed it to him reverently as she wiped it off like it was her clima tact. "Here..."

"Thanks.." He muttered as slid it home against his hip, feeling the comforting weight of his prized sword. In his hand, he held her log pose.

She handed him the black bandanna as well. "This is yours too..."

"Do the honors?" He said, his eyes meeting hers as he held his arm out, his log pose in his hand as he reached out to her wrist, securing it.

She bound it around his upper arm and tied it in the same knot he used. Then she smiled up at him. He glanced down admiring the handy work but his lips quirked. "Could use some practice." He teased, not meaning it but wanting to lighten the mood.

"Heh," she giggled. "By the way how did you find me?"

Her hand reached for his to twine her fingers in his. Zoro seemed a little surprised by the question considering how earlier that day felt like days ago by now. "Usopp and Luffy told me where you were..."

Nami had the good grace to look embarrassed just then. "Ah... Well trust me to get into a restricted zone..."

"About that..." Zoro said raising a brow at her, though his hand squeezed hers lightly. "I'm still pissed about that."

"Aside from the fact that you almost got tossed into a volcano by a bunch of barbarians, what the hell were you thinking practically skinny dipping out here? You're lucky it was me that saw you"

Nami mumbled, "I just wanted a bath that's all..." She huffed, "go ahead, and put me on chores."

"Take someone with you next time...Robin, Usopp...someone alright? Tell me what you think would have happened if some guy would have shown up and I hadn't come looking for you? We'd have never known till we found you." He said, a tone of seriousness in his voice. She nodded.

"Next time I bring Robin... Or Usopp..." she added giggling.

His face darkened a bit at this, knowing now she was deliberately baiting him. He trusted Usopp around Nami. Nothing would ever happen considering the sniper was a good guy, not to mention completely smitten with a girl back home. But still...now that they were together it did sting a little that she'd rather take Usopp than him, even if she was teasing.

"I'm kidding!" She snapped. "Besides didn't you say this shouldn't get in the way of our duties?"

He felt strange thinking that way...that they were together, it made him feel more than a little giddy in a way. He smirked at her, his hand squeezing hers. "Yeah? What about it?"

"What would you have done if another man had seen me?" Nami asked half teasingly.

Zoro's eyes watched her face, his own growing serious. "Depends..." He told her.

She then muttered, "I guess I have to make sure no man does... Except you."

"I know you can take care of yourself for the most part, but just know that if I get involved, I have no qualms against running some jackass with wandering hands through." Zoro told her. He knew that happened more than he'd like to think about, especially when they went out drinking at a tavern or pub somewhere. Nami usually handled it though. Now would be different but he'd do his best to stay out of it, no matter how difficult that'd be.

Nami felt his hand around hers, and a blush came to her face. She felt a bit sticky and sore as she walked along. As she was about to say something she felt Zoro tense.

Zoro's arm prevented her from moving forward as he glanced around. They were on a path, surrounded by trees. He could hear what sounded like footsteps making their way through the brush. Nami felt a sense of foreboding, shivering. There was the sound of a crack, and dozens of arrows whizzed out towards them. Nami drew in her breath about to dodge.

Zoro pulled her behind him, drawing a sword in one motion, the blade arcing through the air and blocking or diverting the arrows. Nami saw this, and shivered. She tensed as she heard more from a other direction, and tried to block them with her staff. A strange haze was rising up overhead blocking the sun, made of volcanic ash.

"Shit..." Zoro cursed. "I thought I'd managed to scare them enough with the Asura that they wouldn't try this shit..." He growled out, hearing arrows from behind him too. He grabbed Nami, dropping into a roll to avoid the rest of the arrows, landing on the ground with her, his body protecting hers.

"Maybe... there is a more powerful being that is like a volcano god... Or someone you didn't scare yet..." Nami murmured.

He felt something off, a wet sensation soaking his shirt and glanced down. Nami's own shirt over her hip was red and his hand lifted the shirt, relieved to see that the arrow had barely grazed her, despite the blood. He heard her words, saw that she was calm for the most part and was relieved. "There are no such things as gods, Nami." That was his own belief, one he was firm with. He saw her expression darken a bit, clearly having other views but she chose not to argue them.

"It could be like Eneru then..." she muttered, feeling uneasy. Then she mumbled, "The sun's blotted out..."

Zoro worked his shirt over his head, still covering her and wrapped the cloth around her, binding the wound. "He had devil fruit powers...so yeah, that's probably it. Some overpowered moron exploiting these people." Zoro made a face. "He's asking for women too, how much you want to bet he's some sick bastard."

"Oh yeah..." she mumbled. Then the grade trembled like a heaving animal. She knew the pirate Whitebeard was said to have devil fruit powers to control earthquakes.

Nami then pulled out her staff, and mumbled, "Maybe I can blow away the ash blocking the sun..."

Zoro coughed, the air filling with ash, as he glanced around, his vision obstructed, the air filling with the ash that was falling around them like snow. "I think the volcano's about to go off...which means we probably need to get the hell out of here..." He hesitated, something occurring to him as he looked at Nami, dread filling him. "You don't think he's got them prisoner somewhere do you? All the 'sacrifices' he's gathered?"

"Possibly.." she trailed off. As soon as it started, the ash eruption stopped. Nami knew volcanoes would go through mini eruptions before a main one started. This meant they had no idea of when the main one would be...

Zoro listened for a minute, not hearing arrows, or footsteps for that matter, their attackers more than likely had taken cover from the eruption as well and he stood, pulling Nami to her feet. He saw the calculating look across her face. "What's the plan then? What do we do?"

"We go and investigate and then see if we can free them. But first we get the other straw hats to help," she mused.

"You ok to do that?" He asked, his hand touching her side carefully. The bleeding seemed to have stopped.

"Unless we investigate now, " she mumbled.

"But I want to stop that bastard..." she added before she walked forwards. Then she bumped into an invisible force, which made her fall back onto her bottom. They had come this way before, but Zoro hadn't recalled feeling such a thing.

He saw her fall back and moved forward to help her up before being hit by the same, with a little more force, knocking him off his feet and sending him skidding over the ash coated path. Zoro coughed, trying to clear his eyes and nose of the ash. "The hell was that?" He coughed out, rubbing at his eyes. "Nami, where are you?"

"Over here," she called out. He felt her hand grab him and pull him forwards. Then something moist wiped at his face.

He blinked, his vision clearing enough to see her face in front of him wiping at his face. "Thanks..." he coughed a couple more times, turning his head to spit the ash from his mouth. Nami was streaked with ash, fading strands of her hair to a dull orange instead of the vibrant color it usually was and he could only imagine he looked worse than her, having literally taken a roll in the stuff.

"The fuck was that?" She muttered. Trees were flattened in an area intermediately in front of him and her. It looked as if it there was a wall that had formed blocking their way of escape.

Zoro saw the line curving around separating their part of the jungle from that beyond.

Zoro ran a hand through his hair, looking at the area in front of them. "We're blocked from the others. Ship's down that path." He told her seriously. "Seems like someone's not too happy with the two of us."

"Damn it..." she cussed. "Then we have to go persuade them to let us go..."

Spinning around she marched back the direction they came, brandishing her clima tact.

Zoro recognized the way she went stomping down the path. It was the same walk she had when she came charging across the deck at one of them when she was pissed and he chuckled for a minute, despite the seriousness of the situation. He followed after her, letting her lead the way. "You just going to charge in there and demand that he free us or is there a plan going through that head of yours you'd like to share?" The air had cleared for the most part but it was still hazy.

Nami then stopped short. "Well... we could capture a native and force him to take us..."

Zoro gave a nod, "That'd work, if we could find one." He muttered, "They've all disappeared since the ashes started falling." He pointed out. "Where's this volcano anyway? Is that where this guy would be?"

She pointed to where she saw what had been mud but had solidified into rock. "This way... This looks like a mudslide... And this here is volcanic rock..."

She led him along where the labs started to look thicker and heavier. Soon Zoro saw that they were climbing up a gentle slope.

Zoro glanced around, noting the vegetation was growing more and more sparse around them, the rocks taking a different form. "I'm not an expert hear but doesn't this stuff mean that there was lava flowing down at some point?" He asked looking around at the landscape changing around them. He couldn't help but shudder a bit at that. He may be fearless in battle but there were some things that he knew he couldn't win against.

"Yes," she said. "I figure maybe they took the victims to a place near the volcano..."

Zoro nodded, "Makes sense." He agreed. He moved forward, to walk beside her, his hand reaching out to take hers, offering comfort, as well as taking a bit feeling her hand in his as they slowly climbed the slope. The air was hazier by the minute and there was a smell of sulpher in the air.

As she stepped up she took his hand and squeezed it. "Put your bandanna over your mouth and nose..."

She released his hand and ripped a piece of her t-shirt to put over her mouth and nose. He took the piece of the t-shirt from her and handed her the bandana. "I need you focused...The bandana's thicker, more protection. You're the brains in this, can't have you fading out on me." He muttered.

She then took it reverently and tied it around her face before she nodded. "Thank you..."

He tied the t-shirt scrap around his face, smelling her scent on it. It smelled like her and laundry soap and it brought him a little bit of comfort as he gazed ahead. With this sort of a landscape it felt like they were walking into hell itself and for all he knew they were. "Let's go..." He muttered.

Nami then shivered a bit as she saw a cave opening . Instinct told her to look inside.

"Zoro, there..." she called out taking his hand.

Zoro glanced ahead, eyes adjusting to the gloom of the cave. There were slight tremors going through the ground and Zoro didn't like the feel of the place. "We need to check this out..." He muttered as they began to walk. Zoro could have sworn he was hearing something up ahead. "Is that...that's crying isn't it?" He asked, his voice hardly above a whisper

"Yes it is," Nami confirmed. She shivered a bit, fear starting to seize her.

Zoro kept moving, keeping his footfalls as silent as possible as he followed the sound. The cave was beginning to open up a bit into a larger area. He didn't like the look of it though. It was still dark and damp. He felt Nami's hand squeezing his and his other hand rested on his sword hilts, ready to draw at a moment's notice.

Nami held her clima tact in her other hand clad that Zoro was with her. A low growling sound could be heard . As she tensed, something leapt out at her.

Zoro heard the noise as well and he dropped back, taking cover against a wall, crouching down, Nami at his side. He glanced around the rock, seeing movement ahead. A figure was walking beside what looked like cages of some sort. Sudden movement caught his eye and he drew Wado, catching the creature with a glancing blow, sending it tumbling. It had been seconds away from getting Nami. "The hell was that?"

"Looked like some mind of monster..." Nami whispered. "It was after me..."

Zoro approached the twitching whimpering thing cautiously. The figure in the distance seemed to have disappeared. He gazed down at the thing, unsure of what it was even up close. It looked like some sort of mix of animals, like something out of a mythology book. What was clear is that it was dying, his sword strike had dealt it a fatal blow. With a grimace Zoro finished it off.

"It's dead now." He told her, "Whatever the hell it is. We need to go figure out who's crying up there and get out of here before more of these show up."

"Yes," she said as she nodded. Anger filled her again and she was about to March into the dark. "Whoever does this is sick!"

He could hear the outrage on her voice. Zoro's heart was pounding, every nerve ending in his body on high alert from adrenaline as he moved forward. The crying became louder as he moved ahead, his heart sinking. He was right, cages and there was movement inside. He took a glance around, looking for any sign of any body in the room and not finding any before he glanced into the cage. There was a woman inside. There were a few women, in various states of undress, bruised and battered. The one's eyes widened in fear at the sight of Zoro and began to cry harder. Zoro backed away quickly, shocked and angry.

Nami came over to the woman and said, "Shh it's ok..."

Reaching out a hand she smiled. The woman was sobbing, begging to be left alone, and cringing back, her eyes darting back to Zoro's figure behind Nami in fear. "She's scared of me but we don't have time for this..." Zoro pointed out, his voice full of anger. "We need to get them out and get out of here."

"We're here to spring you!" Nami said firmly as she picked the locks, using something she fished out of her pocket. "So stop crying and listen!"

The woman blinked at her, wide eyed quieting down a little. "You have to leave...If he comes back he'll get you too!" She said sounding panicked. One woman listened, frowning.

"We're here to get you out alright? No one's going to get you or Nami, so pull yourselves together and be ready to run." Zoro said softly as he kept watch, letting Nami work on the lock. Another woman eyed him suspiciously, glancing to Nami, "How do we know we can trust him? For all we know he works for him!"

"We don't?" Said Nami. "Look you can walk out. Your choice."

She opened the cell then started on their cuff using her hairpin as a lock pick because the other was too large.

"As soon as she frees you, run. Run down to the village. There are a few merchant vessels in town, barter onto one of them if you don't want to stay but get out of here." Zoro told them. There was something moving in the shadows and he didn't like the look of it.

"Hurry on those locks Nami." He said, drawing his swords, eyeing the shadows wearily. She continued, glad her thieving skills were useful. Then the last cuff clicked open.

The locks clicked, shackles falling open and hitting the cold floor with a distinct metallic sound as a figure emerged from the gloom. "Run!" Zoro told them.

"Oh no...No...It's him..." One of the women said in fear, freezing in place even as another grabbed her, running.

"You dare to stop my sacrifice?" the voice rasped.

Nami rushed up and used her clima tact, shouting, "Thunderbolt lance!"

"That what you call this?" Zoro asked in disgust, stepping back from Nami, stunned by her speed and outburst. Nami was pissed, far more pissed than he'd seen her and it was an impressive sight As soon as Nami moved, and her attack was stopped by a jet of lava.

The heavyset man snickered as he then chanted, "Pyro clastic flow!"

Hot gas slammed into Nami, knocking her headlong before she could stop it with her clima tact. Her hair flapped in front of her face as she staggered.

"Oh shit." Zoro said, grabbing Nami's arm and pulling her back seeing the lava hit the stone in a burst of steam. Seeing the man, hearing him shout, Zoro had a bad feeling. A burst of steam hit Nami, throwing her back and Zoro barely managed to catch her, coughing. It had been gas, not steam.

"Nami..." He said, scared for a moment to even look, having seen before what hot steam could do to a person, but he saw her face and she seemed relatively unscathed.

Zoro's brain was going a mile a minute. How the hell was he supposed to beat a guy like this? With these sorts of powers? He would have to get close and take him out but there laid the problem. How would he do that?

"You are sadly outmatched, pirate hunter Zoro... as is that cat burgler Nami," Laughed the man.

Terrific, they knew about him, or at least his poster. Never mind that he was now a Straw Hat like her. Nami groaned and opened her eyes. Zoro's head snapped up as he looked at the man. "So you know who I am. Have we met or you just keep up to date on who's got a bounty?" Zoro asked, hearing Nami begin to stir and feeling relieved.

"A bounty," he laughed.

"So you figured that you'd grab her, have your usual fun, and make a little cash on the side as well right?" Zoro sneered in disgust.

Nami cussed, and looked up. "What who… the hell are you buster? I'll wring your neck!"

"Oh yes! And the slave market is very lucrative..." snickered the man. Nami dazedly glanced at Zoro.

Zoro moved Nami to sit on the floor and stood, his jaw clenched. "You can have her over my dead body." He said drawing his swords. "She's not party favor you can just collect on a whim you sick son of a bitch. No woman is but you've got this whole place convinced of that don't you? All because you call yourself a god and you have them cowering at your feet."

"And she will fetch me a pretty penny..." he scoffed. "Women are merely containers for our sperm!"

"You really are disgusting aren't you? Bet you couldn't get a woman your whole life and once you got over your little power trip with your devil fruit powers you came up with this ingenious idea as revenge right?" Zoro sneered at him, stepping between him and Nami.

"She's mine!" he sneered as he moved to grab her. "Lahar flow!"

Hot mud shot from his fingertips. Zoro rolled out of the way, barely avoiding the flow and crouching down, looking for an opening. "Run Nami! Get out of here now!" He yelled.

Nami then muzzy grabbed her clima tact. She then cried, "Thunderbolt tempo!"

Her lightening zapped the attacker, snaking around him in long licks of bluish white branches. For a moment his face flickered freakishly in the light of it, fixated into horror.

Zoro saw the opening, placing Wado in his mouth, the other two swords in his hands as he charged the man. "Sanzen Sekai!" He shouted, his blades rotating, hoping the lightening distracted him enough to cause some damage.

The man screamed and staggered back, but one of his creatures grabbed Nami from behind. She struggled.

"I'd give you some speech about respect and all that but you aren't going to walk out of here so it's a waste of words. Nami isn't anyone's property but just know you picked the wrong woman to mess with. She chose to be with me and as long as that's the case, she'll have me at her back." Zoro said, another sword joining the first in front of the man.

Zoro positioned his swords, his haki moving around him as he stared at the man, seeing the fear on his face and not caring. He was too angry, too disgusted to even feel a bit of pity towards him. "Tiger hunt." He said, his blades slashing forward. Zoro turned quickly hearing the body drop to the floor. He made a slash with each blade to clean them before he sheathed them, moving toward where Nami was.

Nami swallowed hard and looked up at him. She tried to get up shakily. To her chest she clutched the clima tact.

"Z... Zoro?" she stammered.

"We should get out of here." He said glancing down at her, reaching a hand down to help her up. She allowed him to help her up and clung to him shaking.

"Fuck... I was too weak..." She whimpered.

"What are you talking about? If you hadn't hit him with the clima tact I wouldn't have been able to get him." Zoro said puzzled by why she would be beating herself up. There was movement around them as the creatures that had attacked them earlier approached the fallen body and Zoro eyed them warily

She held onto him as she looked at the creatures. Feeling her nerves were on edge she shouted, "Beat it! Your boss is dead!"

"They know...they're moving towards him..." Zoro said, watching. "Let's move while they're distracted."

He took her hand again, moving quickly, wanting to get the hell out of this damp dark cave.

"Right," she mumbled as she clutched him.

Nami managed to stagger after him, noticing the females had left.

Zoro saw light ahead and breathed a sigh of relief as they stepped out of the cave into the sunshine, feeling the temperature increase around them.

"Ugh... We need to run... The airs getting heavy with sulfur..." she murmured.

Zoro nodded, "You ok to run? You're walking kind of funny..." He noted, seeing her stagger as if she was light headed.

"Feel sick..." she stammered.

"Shit..." He muttered. "Climb on my back...If you have to get sick, just try not to puke on me alright?" The last part was more of a joke than anything but in truth he was worried about her. They needed to get away from here.

Nami scrambled onto his back, and held onto his shoulder. "Ok... Ok..." she grumbled.

Zoro moved, racing down the slope, feeling the air start to clear around them bit by bit. He moved quickly and before long they came back to the path they'd left, seeing trees and vegetation all around them once again.

Fortunately Nami felt much better once the air was clearest. She leaned her head on his back panting.

"You gonna make it or do we need to stop?" Zoro asked as he walked, looking for familiar landmarks. The trail was marked, he'd been down it before, and they were currently near the turn off to the waterfall. If they continued walking they'd make it back to the ship and past that was the village.

"Yes," she murmured, hugging his neck.

Zoro ran a hand through his hair, feeling the ash there. They were both still streaked with it and he felt grimy between it and the humidity in the air. "We're a mess." He muttered continuing to walk.

" We could go back to the lagoon," she suggested.

He was surprised by her suggestion and he hesitated, knowing the others were probably worried sick. "I guess a little while longer won't hurt..." He muttered, looking ahead for the path that would take them there.

"Well they'll be even more worried if we show up like this," she mumbled.

Zoro nodded, that was true. At least cleaned up there'd be less questions and they could come up with a story before they got there.

He walked down the path, hearing the waterfall up ahead as the cool blue water of the lagoon came into view up ahead. Nami realized she had left her soap and shampoo there. "At least we've a means to clean ourselves..." she muttered.

"That's good." Zoro muttered, setting her down. First things first he was going to check that wound of hers he'd wrapped earlier. Her shirt was torn from where she'd ripped it and his shirt was still tied there. He unwrapped it gently and was relieved that it was little more than a scratch, despite how it had bled earlier. "You're fine..." He told her.

Relief filled Nami as she smiled at him. "Good..."

She untied his bandanna from around her face. Slowly she handed it back to him. "Thanks..."

Zoro reached out touching her hair, chuckling a bit. "You've got so much ash in your hair it looks grey." He teased her.

"Hey I earned those grey hairs from you, swordsman!" she snapped teasing back.

Zoro rolled his eyes, "Yeah right." He said in amusement "Cause dealing with you is a walk in the park right?"

"You are the most infuriating man!" she huffed, but it was all for show. "Lazy, annoying..."

"Uh huh." He said quirking a brow at her, crossing his arms, amusement on his face as he watched her get worked up.

Nami knew this was what he wanted so she obliged. "Boorish, uncouth boozer!"

Shoving his bandana at him she started to strip her clothes off without thinking. He chuckled approaching her, stilling her hands before she had an opportunity to get very far, his mouth on hers before she could protest. He explored her mouth for a moment, uncaring that they were out in plain view. There wasn't anyone around as far as he could tell anyway. After a moment he pulled back, seeing her face was flushed from both her earlier tirade and the kiss.

"Never would have guessed that mouth of yours could taste so damn good considering how vicious you can be." He chuckled.

Nami pouted, licking her lips. "Not fair!"

Comedic she beat her fists on his chest before she tossed her clothes onto the side. She felt Zoro undo her bikini top. His hands were already kneading and pressing her breasts together.

He chuckled, letting her vent for a moment. As she began undressing again, throwing her clothes to the ground, he inhaled sharply, his hands moving to take the last of her clothes off of her, his hands moving over her breasts, loving the feel of them, his eyes wandering over her body, enjoying the view. He was still dressed in his pants and boots, though he was shirtless as he pressed against her, their upper bodies down to the waist skin to skin.

"Mmmmm!" she groaned. "This ash is pissing me off..."

"Let's go wash it off then..." He suggested, low in her ear. "Where's your stuff at?"

"By the waterfall," she murmured, dazed from the kiss. Between her legs she tingled.

"Lead the way..." Zoro told her, watching her walk into the water, towards the waterfall. "I'll be there in a minute." He assured her, kicking off his boots.

Nami then walked over, carefully making her way. She carried her belongings and called out, "could you put your swords near my clothes?"

"Planning on it." He called back, gathering her clothes to move closer to the waterfall. He walked along the shoreline as far as he could. Their things would be in eyesight from where she was. He took a minute to admire her again before getting undressed himself and slipping into the water to make his way over to her. Nami's eyes widened drinking him in visually. She crossed her hands over her breasts shyly, feeling unworthy of this warrior.

"Shit... You're amazing..." she stammered. His hands reached out moving over hers and pulling them away, his fingers intertwining with hers as he stepped close.

"So are you. No reason to hide anything." Zoro muttered, his eyes dark with desire as he looked over her.

Knowing he wasn't lying she managed a smile. Then Nami murmured, "Get the shampoo..."

His words to the lava-lava fruit user echoed in her ears. "...Nami isn't anyone's property but just know you picked the wrong woman to mess with. She chose to be with me and as long as that's the case, she'll have me at her back."

Her eyes seemed a bit unfocused, lost in thought as he moved to grab the basket of shampoo and body wash she'd brought with her earlier. He looked through the various bottles before grabbing the correct one, glancing at her. "Something on your mind?"

"Wash my hair and I'll spill," she relented.

He chuckled flipping open the bottle, and pouring the shampoo into his hand. It smelled like tangerines and he wasn't surprised. She always smelled like tangerines. Zoro leaned up against the rocks, feeling the coolness of them against his back and he motioned for her to turn around, pulling her to lean against him, her back against his chest as he began to work the shampoo into her hair.

Nami sighed deeply as Zoro washed her hair. Once relaxed she admitted, "I heard what you said to that creep... About me..."

"Don't really remember what I said." Zoro admitted, concentrating on working the ash out of her hair. "I was pissed off, I tend to run off at the mouth."

"S'ok..." she muttered. Already her nipples studded out into hard peaks. Between her legs her womanhood tingled.

He paused for a moment, unable to see her face but hearing her tone. "If I said something wrong, you can tell me." He told her.

"You said you had my back..." She muttered. His hands pushed her head down to rinse her hair.

He eased her into the water gently helping to wash the shampoo out of it, doing his best to ignore how damn good her body felt sliding down over his, feeling himself start to respond. "I do have your back." He assured her. "As long as you want me with you I'll do my best to be there for you."

"I want you with me, Roronoa Zoro," she murmured.

"Then I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." He said glancing down at her as she stood, the water dripping from her hair over her body.

"Zoro..." she murmured, reaching up to him. She'd seized the shampoo and squirted some into her hand before she lathered it into his mint green hair.

He relaxed a bit, eyes closing as he felt her lean against him her body pressed against his so she could reach and he ducked his head a bit to help her out. He couldn't resist touching her, his hands going to her hips, his thumbs caressing the skin there.

"Mmmnnn..." Nami murmured, feeling his member pressed to her belly. Her fingers massaged his scalp free of the ash. Red lips parted a bit at the same time her hips shifted.

Zoro moved her hands, pausing for a moment to kiss her before sliding down into the water, making quick work of the shampoo in his hair. Her body was inches from him and he couldn't resist the urge to pull her close, his mouth moving up her body as he stood, over her flat stomach, between her breasts and finally her neck.

Nami let out a whimper of need, sliding one leg between his. That swordsman knew her hit spots all too well. Leaning in she hugged him, before funning her hands down to caress his muscular ass. Then she ran a finger down his ass crease. Her other hand to reached between him, caressing his manhood.

Zoro reached back to still her one hand, his mouth nipping at her neck, letting her still touch him, his hips rocking against her.

"Ahhhh..." she groaned, lifting her left leg. At the same time she tickled the underside of his shaft, before she caressed his balls.

Zoro let out a shuddering breath against her neck feeling her hand work over him, his own hand making its way between her legs, parting her folds, feeling how wet she was. He ran a finger over her a couple of times before finding her clit, moving his finger over it in slow circles.

"I need you," Nami whispered to him. Licking his ear she sucked on his earrings. She deftly rubbed a finger over his nipples.

"Mmm." Zoro panted, feeling her breath in his ear, her voice, and it sent a shiver of desire through him. Her hands were teasing him, learning his body and what he liked and damned if she wasn't finding everything. He pulled his hand from her, hearing her nearly whimper at the loss of sensation and his hand covered hers between them, guiding her in her movements, showing her just what he liked before pressing against her entrance, his hand pulling hers away as he rocked his hips forward.

"Please," she whispered lifting her leg over him. Working herself over him Nami gripped his shoulders to boost herself up.

Zoro's hands moved to her ass, pulling her forward, burying himself inside her, feeling her move her hips against his. "Damn Nami..." He muttered, panting as he looked up at her. She moved nearly above him as his back leaned against the rocks, her legs around him tightly, her hands on his shoulders so she had leverage to move.

Nami let out a sigh of relief, bending forward for a kiss. She whimpered into his mouth. Zoro deepened the kiss, his hands still on her as he began to move against her, helping guide her movements.

"Mmmnnnnn!" Nami whimpered into his lips. She ground down on him while rippling her muscles around him for extra pleasure.

His groan of pleasure was drowned out by her mouth on his as he felt her tighten around him and he was a little surprised she'd gotten a sound out of him. His hands left her ass, on moving over her hip, the other to her breast squeezing it, his fingers finding her nipple and toying with it, squeezing it lightly like she'd done to him earlier.

Now Nami squeaked a bit for him. Shivering she shuddered into him. Up and down his back she scraped her nails.

Her mouth broke away from him for a deep breath of fresh air. Zoro saw her swollen lips parted with pearly white teeth. "Zoro... Lift my legs to your shoulders..."

Zoro nodded, his hands moving to her legs, lifting one to his shoulder, then the other, inhaling sharply at the deepened angle as he moved against her.

Now Nami would lean back, swinging up and down to slam down on him. For a time she continued but she then murmured, "How is this?"

Before he could answer she began to cry out and spasm. He was watching her move, his hands reaching up to her breasts, touching them, mesmerized by the bounce of them as she rocked against him, finding a rhythm she like. "Keep going..." He felt her tightening around him even more than she was as she reached her peak. "Fuck..." He muttered, holding off as he felt her shuddering against him.

Nami howled his name at the sound of his encouragement. Fireworks seemed to explode into her mind's eye. Her back arched, head throne back with eyes rolling into her skull. He stilled himself, watching as she started to come down from what seemed like a hell of an orgasm, panting at the effort of holding still.

Blinking up at him she murmured, "Damn..."

Still he felt hard inside her, which made her wonder if it was because of his desire for her. Wriggling her hips she tried to pull herself up.

"Not done yet..." He muttered, smirking down at her, seeing her features flushed with obvious pleasure.

"Good," Nami chuckled. "I still have an itch only you can scratch..."

"Can you stand after that? There's something I want to try..."

"Yeah," she said, nodding. "Go ahead."

He set her down on her feet, pulling out of her and grunting at the loss of sensation, his body protesting it, but he ignored it moving Nami toward the rocks facing away from him. He moved behind her his mouth moving to her shoulder as his hands cupped her breasts. "Bend over a little, you can hold on to the rocks..." he said low in her ear.

"Oooh yes!" Nami murmured eagerly, "I wanted you to do this...'

She smiled at him, waggling her butt at him to encourage him. "Take me like a bitch in heat..."

Her hands hung onto the rocks ahead of him. He chuckled as he moved behind her, readying himself, teasingly moving against her before pushing in, eyes closing for a minute, loving this new angle. "I like when you talk dirty. I have a feeling there's a whole other side to you that no one gets to see." Zoro said with amusement, finding that he wasn't even surprised. There was a darker side to Nami for sure.

"Mmmm... Fuck me swordsman. Poke that sword of yours into my dirty naughty pussy," Nami murmured throatily, dragging up words she'd seen in one of Robin's adult graphic novels, and dojinshi she'd read. As soon as he slammed into her she grabbed the rocks, struggling to keep standing.

Though her words were slightly tacky, something about them, something about the way she said them to him spurred him on. Zoro thrust into her hard, he didn't think he could get any harder but he did, painfully so as he began to move hard and fast into her. His hands steadied her, keeping her on her feet as he moved, determined to get her to come at least another time before he did. His fingers moved around her finding her clit and toying with her, feeling her squeezing him, encouraging him. "Fuck..." He muttered again. "Keep doing that Nami..."

"You asked for it, Zoro," she whimpered, slamming back into him. Her eyes crossed and blurred one moment, then her body violently clenched on Zoro's member.

"Ahhh,.. Ahh... Ahhhhh!" she screamed. "Zoro!"

He pressed his finger against her clit hard, feeling her shuddering seconds before she locked around him like a vice. The low burn he felt building intensified in seconds, pleasure burning through him and he felt himself explode inside her. If he thought his orgasm was powerful earlier it was almost nothing compared to this and he had to reach out and steady himself on the rocks in front of him, panting as wave after wave went through him.

Nami felt his haki move over and through her like a tidal wave. She milked him dry. Tears filled her eyes at the sheer pleasure. In turn he felt something moving from her to him like a tingly wave of electricity.

He was panting heavily as he started to come down, feeling an odd tingle going through him, feeling weak and spent as he held her up, still twitching inside her, not sure what the hell had happened besides that it was the best feeling he'd had in his life.

"Zoro?" Nami murmured worriedly. She looked truly satiated but concerned.

"I'm alright..." He managed, his hand touching her hip soothingly.

Nami's mussed up hair fell over her face, while she turned to him. "Do you want to pull out?"

He chuckled a bit as he did so. "I don't want to but I should..." he said allowing her to stand shakily and get out of the slightly awkward position. He reached out, pulling her against him, wanting the body contact. "You really are a witch you know..." He muttered.

She hoped he didn't, but gave him the option. "Witch? You're a damn bastard for making me feel so weak..." Yet her voice was free of malice.

Zoro leaned back a bit against the rocks, letting her lean against him. He felt spent and he could only imagine how she felt.

"You've spoiled me..." sighed Nami.

"That was something different." Zoro admitted, surprised. Something about this whole thing warned him that if he wasn't up to the challenge he should leave now. Alarm bells rang through his head but he found himself ignoring them.

Turning to him she murmured, "It was the best I've ever had..."

His hand touched her face as his eyes met hers, "That's why you've ruined me.." He agreed.

She pressed up against him, sighing. Her eyes gleamed brightly.

"I ruined you?" she asked. "Well you ruined me first..."

"It was mutual then," He chuckled, his lips touching hers, feeling her relax against him. "Either way, things aren't going to be the same."

She relaxed as well murmuring, "we need to go over those rules again..."

He sighed. "I'm tempted to say the hell with them. Only thing is that we need to keep crew dynamics intact." He muttered, His eyes opened as he looked down at her. "We going to tell them or just keep it on the low down?"

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

"Avoid the theatrics..." Zoro said honestly, knowing at least Sanji was going to have a meltdown.

"Keep it under wraps for now?" she asked.

"Sneaking around isn't ideal, but I think we can make it work...There's always when we're on watch. Maybe your room when Robin's on watch." The last one was risky but it was an option.

"Well there is the map room," she trailed off.

Zoro nodded, agreeing. He'd been in there all of a handful of times. "There's a couch in there right?"

"Yes, a comfy couch," she added with a nod.

"And no one is suddenly going to come waltzing in...Sounds like a plan. We'll meet in there whenever we want." Zoro said in agreement

"Good, though there is when you're doing workouts... But I don't want to interfere... With your goal..." she murmured, caressing his scar. She then dipped down under the water and he felt her licking along his ankle scars.

He started to say something but stopped, intrigued by what she was doing, unable to formulate the words.

She popped up, grinning at him like a Cheshire Cat. "Lift your leg and sit back,.."

He complied, wondering what was going through her head but pleasantly surprised nonetheless.

Nami began to lick and suckle along his scar. Her lips worshipped it reverently first, following it up with strikes of soap. "How's that?"

"Not bad..." He said, watching her. "Keep it up and we'll never get out of here though..." He wasn't complaining in the least, just stating a fact.

"Oops, better carry this on later..." she trailed off.

"It's fine. Worst thing that could happen is that they send a search party after us." Zoro chuckled, not wanting to ruin the moment. "They're loud though, we'll hear them a mile away..."

"Especially Luffy..." giggled Nami, picking up his other leg to give his other leg the same treatment.

He leaned back, hands behind his head as he eyed her, nodding lazily. "True..."

Both of his ankles she set onto her shoulders. One after the other she kissed along the distinctive scars again.

"Mmmmm..." she hummed. "Pure sex is what you are."

Zoro chuckled, his gaze heated as she explored a bit. "Mapping me out, Navigator?" He asked

"Maybe," she answered, looking over at him. Her mouth worked along his leg with a series of kisses.

He used the same technique he used when working out to keep his breathing even and calm as her mouth trailed up his leg, the only sign of how much she affected him was the tensing of his abs as her mouth reached his thigh.

"Mmnnnn...' Nami continued, finally reaching his groin. Now she lifted his knees onto her shoulders so she could lick along his shaft. It took her some effort to slide him into her mouth.

Zoro felt his control he'd had slipping a bit as her tongue licked him, his breathing hitched and his blood rushed south, he felt himself harden almost instantly as she slid him into her mouth. "Damn..." He muttered.

Nami suckled just the tip, proceeding down along to lick the underside. Her mouth struggled to take him in so he touched the back of her throat. Her head bobbed up and down while she wrapped her hands around the rest of his shaft.

Zoro's hands moved to her hair, fingers weaving through the strands, though he didn't pull. "Damn, that feels amazing..." He muttered, his eyes closing enjoying the sensation.

Nami's eyes gleamed brightly from his complements. Encouraged she continued her ministrations, wondering if he would let her finish.

He stilled her for a moment, sitting up, looking down at her with a heated expression. There was a small patch of sand next to the rocks, mostly hidden from view and he nodded over to it. "Not fair that only I get pleasured so come over here..." He said, leading the way and laying back in the sand.

Smirking she came over to him, and climbed over next to him. "You surprise a girl..."

He smirked, "More fun this way...Not fair you get to have a taste and I don't..." He said

Her face glowed brightly in anticipation. "On top or next to you?"

"On top..." He grinned, seeing her eyes light up. "That way we both get what we want..."

"Ooooh!" Nami squeaked, spinning around so she straddled his face. Her hands braced on either side of his hips.

He chuckled, his hands touching the inside of her thighs as he leaned up to nip lightly, earning a gasp from her. He soothed the skin with his tongue before touching it to her, tasting her for the first time. "Mmm."

Nami gasped at his tongue lapping along her. Once more she bent down slipped his length into her mouth, and started to suck, "Hmmm..."

She was sweet and tangy all at once as he explored her, his mouth and tongue moving against her, listening to her gasps and responses, to see what she liked. His hands caressed over her thighs, her hips, her ass, wherever he could reach.

In turn Nami massaged his thighs and ass as well as his abs. Orange hair tickled his thighs and stomach.

Her hair trailing over him gave extra sensation and his abs tensed under it as he let out a sound of pleasure against her, his tongue moving to tease her clit. Her mouth moved over him, her tongue teasing against him.

Her hands pumped where her mouth didn't reach. That smooth bottom of her bobbed into his face. Nami let out whimpers mingled with groans. These noises vibrated on his hard shaft adding to the stimulation. He could feel her trembling under his relentless probing.

His mouth moved against her, tongue trailing over her folds to tease into her before moving back to her clit, alternating, feeling her moans around him, the vibration of them sending pleasure through him. His hands reached up to squeeze her ass, pulling her closer to him.

"Mnnnngggh! Mnnnnnnn!" she hummed into him. Her hands pushed her shoulders and torso up and down to help her bob her head. Simultaneous to his ministrations she sped up hers.

His exhaled sharply against her, his mouth applying suction to her clit as he teased his tongue against her, feeling her start to come undone, her body tensing.

Her lips suckled with increased pressure in her determination to show how much she loved this. For a second she pulled back so she could lick the underside vein again. She used one had to caress the base among the green hairs there.

He felt her mouth release him and her hands still around him, he increased pressure with his tongue, and mouth, determined to make her cry out, send her over the edge.

Unable to hold back she plunged him into her throat. Nami feverishly shuddered, her screams blocked by his length. Her sweet nectar flooded into his mouth.

He let out a gasp as he felt her take him in all the way, vibrations from her sounds of pleasure sending liquid fire through his body. He could feel his body tensing even as his mouth moving against her drinking her in. He pulled back for a moment to warn her, "Nami...I'm about to..." he gasped out.

She then looked over at him, moving her mouth up. "Go ahead..."

He gave in, his body tensing as he felt her mouth still on him, feeling the waves of pleasure running through his body. It was nowhere near as intense as before but it still felt great. Nami was still shuddering a bit and he moved his mouth over her, determined to let her ride it out a bit more. She licked and suckled him at the end but couldn't drink it all in so she spluttered. Her squeaks and whimpers echoed against the round of the waterfall.

Zoro lay back, panting, feeling Nami go limp against him as well. His hand touched her hip. "You alright?" He panted.

"Ohhh I feel like I've made two hundred million berries," she sighed. She glanced up at him with his essence over her mouth and chin.

He chuckled at her comment, not wanting to move, but feeling her beginning to move off of him. He started to lift himself from the sand as well. "We're both a mess..."

Nami then sat down about to get up. He pulled her close, his hand wiping across her chin and mouth. "I'm everywhere..." He chuckled as he picked her up walking a few steps into the water and sitting back down, her in his lap.

"Mmmmm..." she giggled. "On me everywhere..." They both took a minute to wash up a bit, his eyes scanning the treeline for a moment before focusing on washing up.

Nami's eyes lazily glanced around the area, looking for anything out of place. Or any pairs of hands suddenly appearing. However they did here a crash and yelp. Followed by someone else arguing.

Zoro jumped, turning his head to look, not seeing anyone, but hearing a couple of familiar voices, the loudest was surprisingly one he didn't expect, a female voice rising up over the others telling them to head back to the ship. He tensed, hearing complaints and wining as well as retreating footsteps.

"I doubt they saw much but I'd recommend the two of you get back to the ship to avoid suspicion." Robin's voice told them from the tree line.

"Thanks," said Nami as she stood up, "If that was Usopp trying to keep Chopper or Sanji away tell him he gets a discount on gunpowder when we next buy it..."

She hunted for her clothes and his, then grabbed them with hers and his swords. Zoro saw she also had towels.

"Sure thing..." Robin's voice said, as her footsteps grew distant. "Damn it..." Zoro was muttering, doing his best to wash off what sand and everything he could before grabbing a towel from Nami. "She knows..."

"She probably was the first to guess, and then Usopp was the first to make up one if his best cock and bull stories to cover for me..." Nami sighed. Because she and him hung out a lot they were like sibling.

Zoro sighed, drying off, grabbing his clothes. "Guess it makes it easier in a way if you don't have to make up some story to why you're not in your room for the night..."

"I know," she mumbled, tying her hair in a bun then putting on clean panties with a bikini top. She grabbed a pair if shirts and out them in with her sandals. Then she handed him his swords before she went to gather her things.

Zoro took his swords, sliding them to his hip, watching as Nami gathered up her things. She was quiet as he approached. "You ok?" He asked, touching her arm.

"Yes I am," she murmured, giving him a small smile.

"Good." He smiled. "Let's go face the music then..." he chuckled, heading down the path. She followed quickly after him.

He stopped after a moment, turning to face her, his face serious. "I want to see you later alright? We can figure out when and where." He leaned close, his mouth over her ear, "And you can think of all the things you want me to do to you in the meantime."

"Hehehe," she giggled, then kissed his cheek.

Playfully, he smacked her ass and raced up ahead of her. "Let's go, hurry up!"

"Why you! Get back here!" Nami ranted, racing after him. "Hey you jerk!"

He ran ahead of her, though not as fast as he could, laughing at hearing her rant. He was feeling pretty damn good about the whole thing and he found himself looking forward to later, to spending time with her, seeing what ideas Nami came up with. It was more than the sex though, although it'd been fantastic and he couldn't get enough of her. He found that he genuinely enjoyed her company.

"You jackass!" came Nami's threats at his heels. Both of them burst out of the jungle towards where the others were.

"Finally you guys got back from your big rescue!" Usopp called out.

Zoro stopped running, allowing Nami to catch up, seeing her get in his face, still yelling. The others were looking on and Robin shrugged, "I told you they were fine." She pointed out to the others.

"But Nami san!" Chopper protested.

"They're fine!" Luffy called out.

"If you interrupt their argument, it'll be you who gets her wrath, not the swordsman." Robin told the little doctor, hiding a smile. "Sometimes it's best to let these things play out on their own."

"Then you'll need rescuing," said Usopp as he came over. He then tripped over a nearby crate and took a tumble. "Oww!"

The sudden commotion derailed Zoro's train of thought, causing him to glance away from Nami towards the fallen sniper. "The hell Usopp? You trying to kill yourself?"

"Oww who put that crate there!" the sniper grumbled.

Luffy looked over. "Oops sorry I just stuck it there..."

"Nami-swan!" A voice called out as Sanji ran over, shoving Zoro out of the way and grabbing Nami's hand. "I was so worried about you! Being stuck all alone with moss head. Are you alright?"

Nami rolled her eyes. "Sanji I'm fine!"

"Um Sanji I don't think..." the sniper began as Luffy picked up the crate to move it to the ship.

Sanji fussed over Nami for a minute longer before rounding on Zoro, "And you! What the hell were you thinking running off with her like that? That moss covering your head starting to grow into your brain or something? She could have gotten hurt you know!" Zoro stared at Sanji, a smug look coming over his face. "She didn't and she's fine. I'm in too good a mood to bother fighting with some curly brow idiot right now so I think I'm going to go take a nap on deck." He said, turning and starting to walk away, leaving Sanji sputtering in outrage.

He glanced over his shoulder at Nami, "This argument's not over. We'll finish discussing it later." He told her, before walking toward the ship

Nami grabbed Usopp by his collar of his shirt, and glared at Zoro. "Fine!"

She then hissed, "Usopp keep your mouth shut and let me fight my own battles!"

"Did he really just turn down a fight? What the hell!" Sanji raged.

Robin patted Sanji on the shoulder in sympathy. "I'm sure things will be back to normal soon enough. I could really use a cup of coffee though after all this searching." Sanji glanced at her and smiled brightly. "Right away Robin! Anything for you too Nami?"

"Just some rum and coke," said Nami.

Chopper frowned a bit, wondering what was going on.

Sanji gave a nod, heading off to the ship. Robin gave Chopper a look. "Give us a moment, will you?"

"Sure," chopper said, as he headed off after the sniper.

Soon they were goofing off with a Luffy.

"You and the swordsman? When did that start?" Robin asked quietly as they walked slowly towards the ship, still out of hearing range of the others

"Today," murmured Nami, blushing. "Who else knows?"

"Usopp and I saw more than intended but we'll both keep quiet. We stopped the others before they came charging through the trees."

"Thank you. That sniper has eyes in the back of his head..."

Robin chuckled, "I tried to stop him honestly, but he mistook certain sounds for someone in pain. I warned him."

"He's overly too worried," Nami mumbled.

Robin nodded, "He's a good friend. I think he's too embarrassed by what he saw to say anything to either you or Zoro much less anyone else, so I wouldn't worry." Robin told her, giving her a look.

"Yes... True..." Nami muttered looking back at Robins penetrating blue eyes.

"Just be sure to be careful. See Chopper about protection of some sort..." Robin said with knowing look as she moved past the younger woman. "Oh and the room is yours tonight if you'd like, I won't there," She said with a ghost of a smile.

"Thanks, I owe you one," Nami murmured softly. Robin nodded, climbing aboard the ship and heading to the galley.

Usopp and Chopper wrestled on deck while Nami rushed on board. She then motioned him over. Usopp swallowed and turned, feeling rather worried, as well as embarrassed. He and Luffy dragged the crates into the galley.

"Here you go Sanji!" called out Luffy. "Got all the supplies loaded here, and Franky's got the rest!"

"And the coconuts you wanted," added Usopp. "I also shot some game..."

"Thanks." Sanji said, setting a cup of coffee in front of Robin and working on Nami's drink, mixing it the way she liked. He came over and examined the crates. "Perfect. We should be set on provisions for a while then. If you guys could get the non perishables down in the store room I'll sort the other stuff out."

"Will do!" Luffy said brightly. Usopp nodded as well, and then went to help Franky shift boxes.

Sanji nodded, making his way onto deck, having to step over a certain swordsman and giving him a not too subtle kick to help as he made his way to Nami to hand her the drink. He dropped some of the smaller game and birds Usopp had shot in Zoro's lap, esentially telling him to earn his keep if he wanted to get fed. Zoro sighed, gathering the game and getting to his feet. So much for a nap.

Nami was drawing a new chart as she sat in the map room. She drank down the birth control herbs and set the vial aside.

There was a knock at the door, and Sanji called out, "Nami? I have your drink."

"Thank you Sanji," said Nami as she smiled at him.

Sanji walked over to set the drink on the table, glancing at the small vial. "Is that medicine? You aren't sick are you?" He asked with concern

"Yes, I just got a touch if jungle fever..." she said as she grabbed it up and shoved it in the drawer.

"But now Chopper's fixed me up so I just need bed rest."

Where was the sniper when she needed a good liar?

Sanji looked at her skeptically. "If you're sure Nami...is there anything I can get you?"

"Yes, some of your chicken curry?" she asked sweetly.

"You bet Nami! Anything for you!" He said, smiling brightly as he left the room, hurrying back to the galley to prepare the meal for Nami.

Nami sighed in relief. Close call. She then swigged down part of her drink.

It was later that evening at dinner when Zoro got there and didn't see Nami that he heard that Nami had apparently come down with some sort of fever and wouldn't be joining them, that she would be resting and taking her meal in her room. Robin seemed more amused than concerned so he was starting to wonder what was going on. After the meal, while Luffy and the others were bickering over the last scraps of food and Sanji was busy dealing with the dishes that Robin gave him a piece of the cake Sanji had given her to take to Nami. "Perhaps you should go and check on her. I'm sure it's nothing serious..." Robin said with a smile.

Zoro eyed her with suspicion but took the plate. "Where is she?"

Robin smiled. "If you move quickly they won't notice you're gone. I believe she's in her room 'resting'. " Robin said. Usopp chuckled under his breath at this. He then grabbed a piece of food for Chopper from Luffy.

Zoro nodded, as he walked out of the galley quickly, making his way down to the women's quarters. He hesitated at the door, knocking.

"Come in," she called.

He opened the door, making his way inside before closing it behind him. "What's with everyone saying you're sick? You ok?" He asked looking over to her

"It was a ruse," she said."A page from Usopp's book..."

He eyed her as he approached, setting the cake down on her desk. "Robin shoved that into my hands and sent me down here so I'm guessing she was in on it."

"Yep. Sanji saw the vial for the birth control meds and I had to make up something!"

She chuckled as she turned. Nami then smiled sweetly up at him, taking her finger, and tracing it through the icing.

Zoro gave a nod, a smirk coming across his face. "How long do we have the room?" He asked watching as she approached, "What's going through that devious head of yours?"

She swiped it over Zoro's nose. "Till tomorrow..."

Nami slowly stood up, opening the robe she wore to reveal an outfit beneath.

Zoro's hand reached up, wiping the icing off, his finger trailing over her lips watching her lick the icing as his eyes wandered down her body. He sucked in a breath seeing what she wore. "You really did plan this out..."

She wore fishnet stockings, green silk boy short panties along with a corset.

It held her breasts up and pressed them together.

"Damn..." He breathed taking in the sight of her. The corset accentuated her already perfect figure. His eyes looked her over hungrily. "When I told you to come up with something, this all you had in mind?" He asked, taking a step toward her, curious, knowing she had something up her sleeve

"Mmm not all of it..." she said backing him to the bed.

"Do tell..." He smirked, letting her push him towards the bed, rather liking the pushy side of Nami

"Sit down, and lean back..." she said with a smirk.

He complied, sitting down on her bed, leaning back, watching her every move

Nami then pulled out handcuffs and secured one if his wrists to the bed frame.

She then took out a jar of honey and dripped some on his chest.

Zoro inhaled sharply, "I hope you have the key to those..." Was all he managed to get out of his mouth as his muscles tensed, the sticky liquid cool against his skin

"Mmm hmm..." Nami hummed as she then carefully removed his swords and kissed the hilt of each one.

Reverently she set them against the wall.

His eyes were on hers watching as she moved slowly, the anticipation of things to come, seeing her in the outfit had him hard already, not to mention this side of Nami, the cuffs, the fact that he was at her mercy more of a turn on than he'd thought.

"Heh, like it?" she asked, reaching down to start undoing his boots.

"Mmhmm." He chuckled. "Never expected you to do this. You've got me right where you want me don't you?"

"Yes I do..." she hummed.

"Do your worst," He dared her with a grin, wanting to feel her touch him, needing contact.

She then bent down to lick the honey off his chest with slow teasing strokes.

"Does this count as touch?" she asked, smirking.

At the same time, she straddled his lap.

"Tease..." He muttered, his muscles tensing beneath her tongue every time she licked. He felt her straddle him and rocked his hip against hers.

Nami grinned, bending down to suckle his scarred chest.

Zoro's head tilted back as he concentrated on breathing, her touch, her mouth setting him on fire.

"Mnnnnn...' She hummed, licking sensually. As she did so she undid his shirt to expose more of it.

His hands clenched, restrained from touching her as she continued to move over his chest, her hands unbuttoning the shirt, her mouth following. He opened his eyes watching her, glancing over to the mirror he could see the view of her moving down his body slowly.

Slowly she undid his haramaki, setting it aside. This revealed more of his scar to her. His pants were low on his hips, revealing his scar, shoulder to hipbone to her and he watched as she gazed down at him, her eyes as filled with desire as his. "Like what you see?" He asked.

Her eyes widened and she dribbled more honey across the scar. Grinning she started to lick again along its whole length, "Mmm hmm..."

Now he had a nice view if her cleavage. His breathing increased a bit as he could do little but stare at the view she gave him, her mouth moving over him in slow torture. Her hips were pinning his in a way that he hardly had the leverage to move against her.

"Tease..." He hissed out again, through clenched teeth.

"Aren't you having fun?" she cooed.

His eyes locked on hers, seeing the teasing glint to her eyes. She was on a power trip right now it seemed. "What's your plan Nami? To make me beg? It's not going to happen." He said with a smirk. "You'll be begging long before me."

"Oh reeeally?" she giggled. "Try me..."

His legs began to move under her as he got his feet flat on the bed and he moved his hips against hers, letting her feel just how hard he was.

"Sneak..." she groaned. Nami then got up.

"What now?" he asked, eyeing her, even as she moved off of him. Nami took the cake and slowly smeared the icing over his abdomen. She reached down to undo his belt and fly.

"Looks like you need some relief..."

"You seem to have that effect on me..." He muttered, tensing. "So I'm your desert huh?

"You guessed it," Nami hummed, finally freeing him from his pants. She was sure she heard him gasp on relief. He felt her hand on him and though she was hardly touching him, it was much needed relief.

"Better..." He muttered. She smeared icing and cake along his length. Slowly she descended to lick along the path of desserts.

"Mmm." Zoro inhaled sharply feeling her mouth move over him over his abs, taking her time, enjoying herself. Her tongue teasing as she made her way closer and closer to his length. He could feel himself practically twitching in anticipation. Once she reached it she stopped. Nami bobbed her head up giving him a smirk.

"Witch..." He said, seeing her smirk. She had him worked up, hot and ready and she sat there smirking at him. Only Nami, he thought with a chuckle.

"You're under my spell..." she scoffed, reaching out to touch his tip with a gloved hand.

He was practically panting at this point, "When you uncuff me, you're going to have about 3 seconds to run for your life, you know that right?"

Very slowly she rubbed him before she grinned, "Don't I know it..."

The key then slipped down onto the bed. He eyed the key, fighting the sensations that her hand was causing, trying to think of a way he could get it to the cuffs before he gave up. He really was at her mercy so he may as well enjoy it. He relaxed a bit, his hips beginning to move in time with her hand, smirking as if to tell her he was getting his pleasure either way.

She grinned and bent down to rub him again. Then she bobbed her head in the way of his face.

"Blocking my view?" He said, still feeling, the arrogant smirk still on his face. "I can feel your hand, I don't need to see..." He told her. He wasn't trying to ruin her game, he knew she expected him to fight against her every step of the way and they both liked this battle of wills, trying to one up the other, even if it was turning out to be torture in the bedroom. He still rather liked it, knowing that neither one of them would be unsatisfied come tomorrow.

Nami squeezed him a bit along the base with her gloved hand, then licked his cheek and nose. Her tongue lapped around her shapely red lips. "Can you pay attention like this?"

His mouth moved where it could reach, moving across her skin, his mouth moving close to her ear. "What's your plan Nami?" He asked, trying to throw her off her game. "Get me so riled up, untie me, and let me have my way with you?" He asked with an amused smirk. "If you wanted it rough you should have asked..." Grinning at her slight blush.

Even now he could see the hunger in her brown eyes. Yet she had her hair pinned up.

"But that would ruin my fun!" she pouted.

"Go ahead, have your fun then." He said leaning back, the smirk on his face saying that it was far from over, he had a plan of his own.

"Oh you do do you?" Nami asked, frowning a bit.

He chuckled at how well she could read him. "Don't worry. I'll let you play."

"Humph..." she huffed as she let him go.

"Damn..." He muttered at the loss of her hand on him, the loss of sensation.

However she then undid her bodice and bent down to press him between her breasts. Slowly she used them on his length.

He leaned back, letting out a low groan as he felt her moving against him, her breasts soft and warm against him, and the friction more than her hand had provided. He gazed down at her, admiring the sight.

Nami's eyes showed their playfulness again. She bent down to suck at his tip. Both hands held her breasts together in place.

"So... You still plotting, genius?" she teased.

He rocked his hips, thoroughly enjoying this idea of hers, the sensations. He still preferred being inside her but her breast and mouth teasing him in between were slowly robbing him of his ability to think. He heard her question but found he couldn't formulate a proper response

"Maybe..." He managed to gasp out.

"Mmmmmmm..." she hummed. Nami then released him.

"Damn it..." He panted, laying back. "I was close..." He said, managing to glare at her through hazy eyes.

"What are you going to do about it?" she asked.

"Can't do much can I?" He asked, staring at her. It was then he then saw the key near his hand.

With a burst of speed he snatched the key, managing to twist his hands enough to begin unlocking one side.

Nami backed away towards the dresser, knowing she was dead figuratively. Then she tucked herself back into her bodice. In full view of him she laced it up.

His eyes were dark, staring her down as he freed his hand, getting to work on the second cuff. He watched as she backed away, wondering where she would go. There were only so many places she could in a room this small. Nami then backed into the closet, closing the door. She wouldn't make it easy.

The second cuff clicked open and Zoro took a minute to kick out of the pants that were pulled halfway down, leaving him in his boxers. He moved across the room slowly, knowing he had her cornered.

Nami then darted out of the closet. She bust past him.

His hand locked like a vice around her wrist, though he kept his grip light not to hurt her. "So where exactly did you plan on running off to?" He asked, moving closer, his mouth descending on her neck, far less gentle than he had been previously.

"I don't know..." she murmured.

"Thought you had this all planned, genius..." He said, throwing her earlier words back at her.

He stared down at her as he backed her toward the bed.

"Eep.,." Nami gulped.

"What do you think I should do? Cuff you, return the favor, and make you beg?" He asked in a low voice as her knees touched the bed, pressing against her

"Your choice..." she said with a note of challenge.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" He said with a snort as he took both her hands, keeping them still in a one handed grip, his hand starting to unlace the corset she wore. Once he had it loosened he pulled it from her body, watching her breasts bounce free and he got to work pulling her panties and stockings down, before pushing her back onto the bed

"Uh oh..." Nami got out.

His boxers were next as he made his way toward her, his hands pinning hers down again above her head, his mouth coming down on her breasts, nipping and sucking, knowing he was leaving marks. Nami was going to have to wear something less revealing tomorrow, he thought with a grin or everyone would know her secret.

"Ouch .." She yelped.

He eased up a bit, hearing her yelp as he drew on of her nipples into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue, intending on showing her some of the torture she'd put him through.

"You'll regret this!"

"Yell louder why don't you? I'm not sure the whole ship heard that." He said, releasing her breast, grinning down at her.

"You...bastard," she cussed.

Keeping her hands pinned, his mouth worked down her body, pausing to nip here and there as he made it down to her folds, parting them, feeling how wet she was, how much her game had turned her on. His mouth was on her, hearing her gasp as he worked her into a frenzy

Gritting her teeth Nami struggled to keep from crying out . She felt tears bubbling in her eyes it felt so good.

He waited until she was shaking, close, before he pulled back, looking down at her, hearing her whimper.

"You... You're going to torture me aren't you?" she whimpered.

He chuckled, settling in between her legs, his length brushing against her folds, easing the ache for him, but only causing her frustration. "Sucks being so close doesn't it?" He asked

"Mnnfghh.." she huffed. "Gloat while you can..."

"Tell me what you want Nami and I might give in..." He said smugly.

She gritted her teeth trying not to beg. "Like hell..."

He moved off her a bit, his hand reaching down. "I can just give myself what I need, leave you wanting..." He told her.

"You can," she smirked. "But it won't be as good."

"You said yourself, I'm good with my hands." He teased.

"Heh, yeah? Prove it," she snorted. To his surprise she made no move to try and even move. She lay looking frustrated and pent up.

He smirked at her, his hand moving over his length, his breathing increasing. "If you don't want to beg, you could always just tell me what you want, what you have running through your head...You'd better hurry though..." He said releasing her hands, daring her to move.

Nami backed up and whispered, "I can go for a long time frustrated..."

Her hands made no movement to his surprise. Instead her legs clamped together.

"Suit yourself..." He said leaning back, looking like he was enjoying himself, though he kept an eye cracked, watching her, seeing the battle of pride and desire all over her face.

She began to double over and flex her legs, moaning. Using the friction she began to pleasure herself without touching. Zoro leaned up, watching her with interest. Leave it to Nami to out stubborn him and he sighed, aggravated.

"Fine, you fucking win, happy?" He gave in through gritted teeth.

"No... Cause I can't come..." she whimpered. She lay there and muttered, "Please... I need ..."

He moved up behind her, where she was laying, his length brushing over her, his hands finding her breasts as he slid over her once, nearly groaning at the sensation before he entered her, his hands moving over her curves as he felt her arch against him, her back pressing into his chest.

"Ahhhh!" she cried out. "Please fuck me..."

He pulled her up against him, moving her forward to grip the headboard before thrusting into her hard, setting a fast pace straight away. They were both too riled up to go any slower. Nami continued to move against him, whimpering with need and want that only he could satisfy. He kept up the nearly frantic pace, breathing hard, hearing her do the same. She was hot, tight, and wet around him, and as much as he'd bluffed earlier, she was right, his hand couldn't come close to this.

" Ooh Zoro... That's it... You're the only one who can do this for me..." Nami whimpered, arching against him.

He could feel her tightening around him, arching back. "That's right...come for me." He whispered in her ear, his mouth, moving across her neck. With a shuddering crash of pleasure she came hard. Her muscles rippled around him.

He moved inside her, thrusting as she shuddered around him before reaching his climax as well. He felt her starting to let go of the headboard and he rolled them to their sides, his arm low around her hips holding them together. He was still moving inside her, slowly, shuddering with pleasure as he laid his forehead against her shoulder.

"Ahh..." Nami groaned. "That felt fantastic..."

His hips stilled as he lay there panting, his arm still around her, keeping them joined though he was soft inside her. "Mmmhmm." He agreed against her shoulder.

Nami's body hummed with pleasure. This was the best sex she had in forever . Her bottom wriggled a bit, affirming she liked him to stay where he was .

"Stop wiggling..." He muttered against her. "Sensitive down there." He said with a chuckle, kissing her shoulder.

He didn't pull away, lying behind her as they both caught their breath and he felt content as he smiled against her shoulder, chuckling.

"Oops sorry," Nami murmured. She then lay still. "Better?"

"Mmhmm. You're still an evil witch, you know that?" He teased.

"And you're still a jackass," She teased back.

"If I wasn't would I be laying here in your bed with you?" He asked, "Sometimes I think you like that..."

"Doesn't hurt that you can't keep your eyes off me." He added, teasing, "I've seen you look..."

"Oh have you ?" she teased.

"When I work out...back from the beginning really." He said. "Thought you had a crush on me."

"Don't be so smug," she mumbled. "It was those damn muscles!"

"I can be smug all I want. Knew you wanted me. Just took me a bit to get the nerve up to do anything about. Had I known we were so damn good together, I might have done something sooner."

"Oh really " she asked with a smug grin.

"Have you seen yourself lately? You're hot. How could I resist?" He chuckled, "Except maybe when you're kicking me out on deck or smacking me for napping..." He admitted

"I'm hot?" she giggled.

"Very." He said, his hand brushing her hip.

"So are you," she answered.

He touched her face, turning her head, leaning forward a bit to kiss her. She caught his lips in a kiss, cupping his chin. Her tongue darted into his mouth.

His tongue brushed hers, deepening the kiss before he reluctantly pulled back for air. "Can't get enough of you...this might be a problem..." He muttered, half teasingly.

"You're serious?" she murmured, eyebrows lowering. He could only see her lower face because her eyes were hidden under the fringe of her bangs.

"About not being able to get enough of you or it being a problem?" he chuckled, seeing her eyes searching his.

"A problem?" she asked.

"Joking..." He assured her, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

She relaxed and smiled at him. His hand brushed her face. "You thought I was serious."

"Yes I'm sorry," she said nervously.

"I might be an asshole sometimes, but I'm not out to hurt you." He told her seriously, settling back. "I'm a straightforward kind of guy." He hesitated for a moment. "I'm not sure where this is going but I'd like a chance to find out..."

She tried to turn to face him before she stopped. After all he was sensitive.

"Zoro..." she said softly.

"You can move. I'm fine now." He assured her. Nami pulled him out of her then turned around. She pulled the covers over him and leaned in for a kiss.

He returned the kiss, seeing the emotion on her face as he let her settle against him. Nami then murmured, "Stay..."

"Stay the night? You sure?" He asked her, not wanting to intrude feeling a little strange that he'd offered at all. He'd never done that. He'd usually gotten what he needed and left. Why was this different?

"If you want," she said softly.

He started to shift, sit up, seeing her face fall for a minute. "Just gotta take a leak, I'll stay if you want." He assured her, beating back those alarm bells again.

"Ok," she murmured.

He made his way into the bathroom returning to the room after a couple minutes, seeing Nami laying there in bed, curled up. "You alright?" He asked sitting down on the bed, causing the mattress to sink under his weight.

"What if you get tired of me?" she mumbled.

"Why would I do that?" He asked, seeing the change in her mood. He'd noticed this about Nami. She seemed confident and strong, but there was a vulnerable side that she rarely let anyone glimpse. In a way he felt happy she felt comfortable around him enough to drop some of her walls.

"I don't know," she trailed off.

He watched her face, realizing there was something there. She'd either fallen for him harder than she admitted, he realized or there was something in her past that was clawing its way to the surface. "Can't help you if you don't talk to me." He told her.

"Everyone I get close to dies or leaves..." she muttered.

"Or you've left..." He pointed out softly. "You still have your sister." He sighed laying back. "The only person I ever cared about, until recently died when I was ten..." He told her. "I know more about this than you think..."

First he'd offered to stay the night and now he was talking about his past, about Kuina. What was it about this woman that made him open up like this?

Surprised she regarded him. "Zoro?"

"There was a girl. She annoyed the hell out of me. Beat me up every day of my life." He chuckled, thinking back. "She was probably a better swordsman than I would ever be." He admitted. "Wado Ichimonji...she belonged to Kuina."

Nami's eyes misted over with tears. She managed a small smile.

"You got your butt kicked by a girl..."

Zoro nodded. "She beat me every time we fought. So I told her that I was sick of fighting with bokken, that if she wanted to beat me, we'd fight with real swords. And she beat me. Instead of gloating, she told me that it didn't matter, that one day I'd grow stronger than her just because I'd grow into a man." He shook his head, "I was so pissed off to hear her say that..."

"I made her promise that one of us would grow up, become the world's greatest swordsman, no matter what." He stopped talking, his voice choking with emotion.

Nami then pulled him into a kiss, signifying her understanding . Her arms held him close.

He returned the kiss, pulling back after a minute, his eyes meeting hers. "She fell down the stairs going to get a sharpening stone...if I hadn't made her use Wado, she'd be alive."

"So you are doing it for both of you..." she mumbled.

"Her father, my sensei Koshiro. He called me in, told me that just seeing me caused him pain because Kuina and I had been so close...and I told him to give me Wado, that I'd fulfill that promise that no matter what I'd keep that promise I made to her, that my name would reach so far that she'd hear it from the heavens." He let out a sigh, "So I understand what it's like to have a piece of you missing, to have to go on without it." He said softly.

Hearing this Nami caressed his face. He let out a shaky chuckle, "I don't think anyone else knows that much about me..." He said touching her face.

"I'm honored," she whispered.

"Nojiko...she told us what happened, your story, about your mom, Arlong..." He paused, meeting her eyes. "I know there's a lot she didn't know, there's a lot of pain there and I can see it...and I'm here to listen if someday you want to talk." Zoro told her softly. "Like I said, I'm not going to plan things out or speculate where this is going, but I think it's worth trying."

Smiling at him genuinely she then caressed his cheek. Her hands fingered his face fondly. "So do I... Now you put it like that..."

Zoro just gave her a nod, settling back on her bed, loving how comfortable it was, how he was surrounded by her scent. It soothed him somehow. He felt his eyes growing heavy, the day catching up to him with a vengeance. Against his better judgement, he was staying, anxious to see where this went. He felt her breathing evening out as well and before he knew it, he was asleep.


End file.
